Revuelta a casa
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Viajemos alrededor del mundo para conocer personas, culturas, paisajes o más bien para salir de un lío que nunca se habrán imaginado. Claire y Chris se verán envueltos en cómicos enredos en el desesperado intento de llevar a su amiga a África aunque esto le cueste trabajar en un puesto de comidas o travestirse para un concurso de belleza. [TERMINADO] [SECUELA EN PROCESO]
1. Chapter 1

Estábamos los tres sentados, mirándonos a los ojos mientras ella abría la caja secreta. Parecía una película de suspenso. Nos habíamos reunidos en nuestro lugar favorito, Pizza Planeta.

-¡Hey! Me tocó el soldadito del espacio que tanto quería-Decía Claire sacando de la caja un soldadito de plástico, muy parecido a Chris por cierto, que se había ganado en un juego de dispararles a los marcianos-Se parece a ti, Chris- Dijo mostrándole el soldado a su hermano que estaba tomando un refresco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó el castaño mirando al soldado que sostenía su hermana.

-Muchos esteroides, bobo- Rió mientras molestaba a Chris con su soldado mientras que ambos eran observados por Sheva, la compañera de Chris en África. A lo lejos, llegaba Leon con la comida en una bandeja. Había encargado pizza ya que a Chris le fascinaba. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, sonriendo y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Chris, como siempre, comía como un animal. El queso se le caía por la comisura de los labios, la morocha se alejaba de él dando pequeños saltitos con una cara de sorpresa. No se esperaba eso de su compañero y se sorprendió con sus acciones. Claire los miraba a ambos con la pizza en mano y con una leve sonrisa, aunque no tan sonriente ya que su hermano parecía un gorila comiendo desesperado una banana, lo digo en el buen sentido. Leon no se quedaba atrás, le seguía los pasos a su amigo. Ambos comían de la misma forma, como animales desesperados terminando así, cubiertos de queso como si fueran bebés, sólo les faltaba balbucear y gatear.

-Bien, deberíamos hacer algo por la vida-Dijo la pelirroja terminando de comer, acomodándose el cabello y mirando a otra parte debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba aquella escena. A lo lejos, se podría ver a alguien caminando hacia el grupo, era un chico castaño, de estatura media, y con ojos marrones claros. Venía caminando lentamente, observando a todo a su alrededor con sus ojos brillantes y cautivadores logrando, de esa manera, llamar la atención de la pelirroja que lo miraba expectante. En un dos por tres, aquella figura se esfumó. Claire, con tristeza, volvió la mirada hacia su amigo y su hermano, que comían y comían a pesar de tener el estómago lleno. Claire no había notado algo en particular, había agua en el suelo cosa que aquél chico no se había ido, bueno sí, se había ido de boca hacia el piso. Y por culpa de eso quedó en ridículo ante todos. Chris miró al chico ya que le resultaba familiar esa torpeza para caminar. En efecto, era su compañero, Piers Nivans. El chico se reincorporó fingiendo que no pasó nada, se acercó a la mesa y saludó a todos cordialmente.

-Hola a todos ¿Puedo?-preguntó sonriente señalando la silla. Chris se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al joven que, luego de eso, se sentó al lado de su capitán apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa un poco sucia debido a la mala manera de comer de Leon y Chris. El joven sonreía alegremente, estaba callado y tranquilo hasta que decidió hablar.

-Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo…- No pudo terminar la oración que todos interrumpieron mencionando su nombre. El chico se quedó callado, sorprendido, se creía famoso pero no, no lo era. Claire seguía con su propuesta de vida-Bien, cómo decía, yo creo que tendríamos que salir a hacer algo, tal vez un viaje ¿Les parece?

Leon le gustó la idea al igual que Chris pero Sheva se oponía ya que no podría estar con ellos, tenía un trabajo en África y debía volver en una semana.

-¡Nosotros te llevaremos!-Acotó gritando la pelirroja mal teñida levantándose con entusiasmo de la mesa. Sheva, por su parte, sólo se limitó a sonreír-¡En marcha, chicos!-Manifestó Claire con voz firme y de líder con un pie sobre la mesa y el dedo señalando a la nada como si fuera la jefa de un grupo de excursión o algo así. El rubio, que ya había terminado de comer, tomó a Claire del brazo para llevarla al auto. Lo mismo hizo Sheva y Piers con su compañero aunque este…no se quería despegar de la comida-¡Mi preciosa comida!-Vociferó arrastrado por el suelo debido a sus compañeros lo tomaron de las piernas y se lo llevaron lejos del local.

Una vez fuera del local y Chris relajado, el grupo se dirigió a la casa para preparar las maletas. Camisas por aquí, pantalones por allá, calzones volando por los aires. Todo ordenado y listo para marcharse al continente africano pero hubo un problema…

-¿Cómo carajos vamos a ir sin dinero y sin los pasajes?-Exclamó Chris algo decepcionado.

-Yo digo que prostituyamos a Piers-Mencionó el rubio mirando al joven que se escondió detrás de su capitán.

-¿Y si vendemos tamales?-Agregó Sheva.

-Naah, yo cocino pésimo-Dijo Chris volteando la cabeza para mirar de reojo a su compañero algo asustado.

-Salgamos a pedir limosnas- Habló Claire abriendo la puerta para encaminarse al auto para empacar las maletas. Los demás la siguieron sin decir ni una palabra. Chris tomó el puesto de conductor y Piers de copiloto, el resto iban en el asiento de atrás-Yo quería conducir-Habló Leon algo caprichoso ante la decisión de Chris pero éste fue callado por su amiga morocha-Qué conducir ni que ocho cuartos, la última que vez que condujiste terminaste destruyendo medio Tokio y casi matas a los japoneses así que te quedas callado ahí y déjate de caprichitos-Dicho esto, Leon se calló la boca y Piers seguía con el juego-Entonces yo conduzco, además yo soy el mejor conductor de la BSAA ¿O no, capitán?-Manifestó sonriente el joven mirando a su capitán. Éste aceptó y le dejó su lugar al joven bajándose del auto y pasándose al lugar del copiloto cosa que hizo que Leon se molestara aunque nunca es buena idea darle el auto a Leon. Siempre que lo hacían el auto terminaba en pedazos o en reparación.

-Muy bien, ¿A dónde los llevo?- Dijo sonriente y en un tono bromista mientras miraba hacia atrás a través del espejo retrovisor.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón si he tardado pero es que mi pc se fue junto con los chicos al aeropuerto y es por eso que no he podido escribir. Ahora escribo los capítulos por celular (Cosa que m resulta más cómodo ya que puedo escribir en donde sea) Espero que les guste este fanfic. Saludos a todos. :D

Luego de un viaje largo por la ciudad,el grupo de amigos había llegado a su destino, el aeropuerto. Chris caminando por delante con sus respectivas maletas y los demás detrás de él caminando a pasos apurados hacia la fila de pasajes. Esta se iba acortando a medida que el tiempo pasaba al igual que la paciencia de Leon, Piers y Sheva hasta el punto de armar bullicio en medio de lugar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?!-Gritó el joven parado sobre una mesa de café con una taza con un poco del líquido marrón de sabor amargo.

-¡Salud!-Contestaron el agente y la africana aplaudiendo y ovacionando al joven como si fuera un rey o algo por el estilo. Chris y Claire los miraban con rareza, ellos eran raros...o el calor les estaba afectando a sus cerebros de pez. -No los conozco y ni esperes que me acerque- Acotó la pelirroja mirando hacia delante de la fila recibiendo un saludo cordial de la chica de recepción.

-Bienvenidos a Aerolíneas "Espartano" ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa alegre y amable.

-¿Por qué "Espartano"?- Preguntó inocentemente Claire mirando el cartel del aeropuerto sobre encima de ellos.

-Porque te rompieron el ano-Respondió sarcásticamente la chica. Chris, sacando la billetera, reía fuertemente. Cuando se calmó pronunció con absoluta seriedad -Buscamos pasajes hacia Àfrica, por favor- Dicho esto, la chica comenzó a tipear en su computadora buscando algún que otro pasaje en la lista de pasajeros. Todo esto lo hacía con una sonrisa coqueta hacia el mayor lo cual percató. Él giró la cabeza mirando a su grupo de amigos con tal de disimular su pena.

-¡JA!¡Gay!-Gritó el rubio subido a una mesa imitando al joven soldado cuando notó la vergüenza de su amigo. Él bufó molesto con la acción del agente mientras que Piers y Sheva reían a carcajadas siendo el centro de atención de todos las personas del aeropuerto. Más tarde se vengaría de ellos por lo dicho. Volvió la mirada al escuchar a la recepcionista hablar.

-Su pasaje sale dentro de quince minutos.

-Muchas gracias-Respondió Chris con una sonrisa.

-De nada, guapo. Cuando quieras- Mencionó coquetamente aquella chica.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido a la vez que era arrastrado del brazo por su hermana para dirigirse al puesto de salida. Al fondo, se escuchaba los gritos de un hombre al cual le habían robado la billetera con su dinero.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?-Cuestionó Leon a su amigo bajándose de la mesa.

-Hay cosas de las cuales es mejor no saber nada- Respondió mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre que gritaba por el delito de su dinero. Luego de eso, empezaron a subirse al avión entrando por las escaleras. Piers iba junto a su capitán a todos lados,incluso se sentó a su lado en el avión mientras que Leon y Claire por delante y Sheva por detrás con otra chica. El castaño suspiró profundamente cuando el avión comenzó a tomar velocidad. Piers se había dormido en el brazo de su capitán. Estaba exhausto aunque no hace nada el vago. Lo dejó dormir sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin quejarse por aquella acción tierna. Los demás imitaron al chico quedando solamente Chris despierto. Sacó un libro de literatura y poesía para pasar el rato hasta que el transporte aéreo llegara al lugar destinado. Pasó algunas páginas hasta encontrar una poesía. En ella recitaba palabras que ponían a pensar al capitán sobre sus amigos. Después de haber leído, quedó dormido junto a su compañero. Luego de un largo viaje, el avión aterrizó de manera forzada haciendo saltar a los pasajeros, incluyendo a el quinteto. Al momento del rebote, los cinco golpearon su cabeza contra el techo. Quejándose por el dolor, el grupo bajó las maletas contemplando todo a su alrededor.

_-_¡Qué genial! ¡La torre Eiffel!...¿La torre Eiffe?- exclamó el joven soldado al momento de ver aqula estructura.

-¡Chris!-Gritó furiosa la morena siguiendo a su compañero para matarlo-¡Simio con carencia de masa encefálica! ¡Puros esteroides tienes en el cuerpo!

-Nonononono-Dijo Chris temeroso escapando de la ira de aquella chica. Claire se palmó la cara agachando la cabeza decepcionada por el viaje. Suspiró y empezó a correr a su hermano para golpearlo-¡Basura! ¡Eso se debe a la caída de la cuna! ¡Por eso eres tan idiota!-Gritaba con el bolso en mano, listo para golpear al gorila de su hermano. Piers y Leon las seguían intentando frenarlas antes de que algo salga mal. Mientras el grupo seguía con sus juegos, el avión empezó a tomar vuelo de regreso al aeropuerto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambas chicas sujetaban de los cabellos al mayor estampándolo a diestra y siniestra contra el suelo mientras la máquina aérea alzaba vuelo hacia las nubes. Piers notó los motores sonando y salió corriendo hacia el vehículo.

-¡Hey, no!-Gritó alzando la mano para ver si llegaban a verlo los pasajeros. Pero los intentos fueron en vano. El avión marchó rumbo a otro país -¡CHRRIIIIIIIISSS!- Gritó el joven corriendo hacia aquél hombre para golpearlo.

-Pues...si todos lo hacen yo también- Se dijo a sí mismo Leon para luego tirarse encima de Chris al igual que los demás. Envueltos en polvo, puñetazos, patadas y navajazos...bueno, esto último no. Todos contra el capitán de la B.S.A.A.

A lo lejos, se distinguía un grupo de personas conversando entre ellas. En un momento, una de ellas se acercó y preguntó si sucedía algo malo a lo que la pelirroja contestó que no antes de darle el último azote a su hermano contra el suelo y dejarlo allí tirado como un perro. Piers se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su capitàn por unos minutos y luego lo pateó de puntapié en el estómago dejando al castaño más adolorido de lo que estaba.

-¿Seguros de que están bien?-preguntó el chico mirando ese armatoste de cuerpo. Luego volvió la mirada a los demás- Tengo una casa por si quieren quedarse hasta que su amigo se recupere-

-No, gracias. De todas formas ya està acostumbrado-Dijo sonriendo falsamente la pelirroja pero el que aceptó fue Leon.

-Traigan a ese gorila, nos vamos a esa casa- Manifestó Leon con seriedad en su voz.

-Aviso, es pequeña- Agregó el joven.

-No importa, él duerme en la calle para que no ocupe espacio-

A todo esto, el mediodía se aproximaba y Chris yacía en el suelo cual cadàver después de una guerra. El joven corrió hacia su auto para buscar las llaves y le indicó la calle dibujando la ubicación en un papel. El agente tomó el papel con entre sus dedos, girándolo como si fuera escritura azteca o egipcia. Luego sonrió agradecido. Él volteó y el joven se marchó. Por lo visto, esa casa estaba al lado de la del joven, parecía un complejo o algo así pero no era de gran importancia. Chris, levantándose adolorido, habló con tartumudez.

-M-me modí da d-dengua y mi dabio está doto- En efecto, su labio se había cortado, de seguro por un golpe de sus "amigos" y a todo eso se le sumaba su tartamudez al hablar, ni hablemos de su idioma extraño aunque era entendible. Todo rieron al notar su sonrisa incompleta, un diente se le había salido y eso provocaba un tipo de silbido al hablar. En consecuencia, la paciencia de Chris se agotaba hasta el punto de gritar, vociferando palabras duras-¡¿De que mieda de díen?! ¡No me caudsa gradcia du disa, hidjos de duta!

-¿Ruta?-Acotó Claire aun riendo.

-No, no. Quiso decir "Fruta"-Respondió riendo el joven soldado.

-Yo creo que dijo "Claire"- Agregó el agente con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Habló Sheva, mirando a su compañero un tanto confundida.

-¿Que Claire no era puta?-Dijo decidido el rubio y luego rió a carcajada viendo la cara malhumorada de la pelirroja -Mejor me callo-.

-Edo da do sadiamos- Agregó el capitán con un silbido proveniente de su hendidura dental. Esto causó la risa de todos los demás.

-Tú te callas, hombre gorila que para hablar como bebé tenemos a Piers- Dijo Sheva.

-¡No soy un bebé!

-Sí lo eres- Afirmó Claire.

-¡Que no!

-Ya cállate que ya ni te aguanto-Exclamó Leon- Ahora busquemos el maldito apartamento así pensamos en la forma de ir a Àfrica.

-Andando- Dijo Chris con claridad-Edperen...¿Y Shedva?

*Mientras tanto en un carnaval*

-¡Porque esto es Àfrica! ¡Waka, waka, hey, hey!- Cantaba la morena vistiendo ropas azules con brillos y un montón de accesorios extravagantes.

-Pidche negra edclava. Debimos dejadla en América- Se encaminó Chris rumbo a apartamento.

-Esperen...¿Qué hacemos con la negra?- Dijo Claire volteando preocupada para mirar a su amiga.

-Dejala que sirva de algo y que se agarre a un millonario así conseguimos el dinero. No sé. Que haga algo- Agregó Piers siguiendo a su capitán.

Ya llegando al hogar de nuestros amigos, a Chris...

*Interrumpido por el gorila*

-¡Hey! No quiero que me sigan pasando cosas.

/ Te callas,mierda que yo narro lo que se me de la gana. D:

-Pe-Pero...;-; Badta de goldes, por fador. TnT

/Voy a hacer que te viole un negro si sigues rezongando. -.-"

-Te odio, audtor. Te odio. ;-;

/ Lo sé. (?

A Chris se le ocurrió la brillante idea de participar en algunos concursos de la ciudad a ver si hallaban suerte en ellos y podrían pagar sus pasajes de vuelta o al menos para comer. Ya el hambre lo estaba apuñalando en su estómago. Era de tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Se estaba haciendo de noche y si Sheva no volvía. Sería imposible encontrarla en la oscuridad.

*Interrumpido nuevamente*

-Esdo es sed racista.

/ O te callas, Redfield o hago que unos negros con la *#$ * de 2 mts te violen y te dejen el #$ * giratorio. D:

-Bueno, ya me cadllo.

*El autor tiene mucho SWAG, por eso puede hacerlos callar (?*

A eso de las diez, alguien llama a la puerta repetidamente con golpes rápidos. Para sorpresa de los muchachos, era ese joven que les prestó su hogar. Pidió permiso para entrar al lugar.

-¿Por qué mierda pide permiso si es su casa? ¿Es idiota o se...-Dijo Piers siendo cortado y estampado de un golpe contra la mesa del comedor.

-Emmm...okay...les tengo un trabajo para ustedes-Sonrió alegre ante todos. Luego volteó y regresó a su habitación en la casa de al lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan su review en este fic. No creía que pudiese gustarle pero me alegra que lo hayan tomado bien.**

-¿Qué carajos nos habrá encontrado para trabajar?- Habló Leon luego de que el joven se marchara. A lo que sus compañeros respondieron alzando ambos hombros a la vez, sin tener la más mínima idea. Observó su reloj notando que ya era muy tarde y deberían descansar. Como la casa contaba con dos habitaciones, se dividieron en dos grupos.

-Chris y Piers, en la habitación de las cuchetas-Señaló hacia ambos hombres celebrando con un aplausos, ni que fuera la gran cosa- Sheva y yo, en la habitación principal.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Y yo?!-Interrumpió Leon señalándose a sí mismo.

-En el sofá, ¿No es obvio?

-Pe-Pero...

Ambos grupos se dividieron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y claro, Leon en el sofá con unos almohadones de patitos-Al menos tendré patitos para que me ayuden a dormir-Susurró para sí mismo, abrazando uno de los almohadones.

-¡Pero nunca tendrás a una mujer! ¡Virgen!-Piers lo había escuchado y rió al escuchar los gritos de Leon. Chris ya se había preparado para dormir. Recostado boca arriba y sin camiseta y pantalones del trabajo como solía hacer siempre mientras que Piers era lo contrario, sin jeans y con la camiseta. Sheva dormiría con la misma ropa con la que vino ya que perdió la maleta donde guardaba su tanga que solía usar siempre enfrente de Chris aunque este ni le prestara atención por plana. Y Claire...bueno. Ella se durmió al instante, babeando con la lengua hacia afuera en la cama contraria a la de su compañera. Con las piernas y los brazos desparramados por toda la cama de manera irregular. Estaban a punto de dormirse hasta que empezaron a escuchar gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Chris y Piers.

-¡Oh! ¡Capitán! ¡Duele! ¡AAHHH!-Se escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Rápidamente, los demás se levantaron al instante, quedándose detrás de la puerta con el oído pegado a ella.

-Vamos, Piers. Ya dentro de poco no te dolerá más- Chris había recuperado el habla. Ya no podían hacerle bullying por eso, cosa que amargó a los demás.

-Santos cielos...se lo está comiendo-Susurró levemente la pelirroja.

-¿Comiendo?-Preguntó Leon algo confundido- ¿Acaso es caníbal?-.

-No, imbécil. Es como decir que se lo está...emm...follando.

-Cosa que vos nunca hiciste por virgen, Leon-Agregó la morena, con la mano al aire para que Claire la estrechara.

-¡AAHHH! ¡Chris! Me duele...bajate de encima de mí...p-por favor- Agonizó el joven, suplicando para cesar ese dolor.

-Díos mío. Están frente a frente, metiéndose el bicho-Comentó Claire por debajo.

-Aguanta un poco más. Ya casi acabo-Mencionó Chris riendo.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Lo embarazará!-Sujetó, Claire,sus cabellos, tirándolos hacia arriba.

-No puede quedar embarazado un hombre, subnormal-Leon golpeó la cabeza de la pelirroja con suavidad.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-La morena miró al rubio con las cejas alzadas.

-Emmm...internet- Sonrió falsamente para no acusarse solo.

-Pero no permitiré que lo siga violando- Dijo decidida la pelirroja dándole una patada a la puerta, que por cierto, no la abrió ya que se abría para afuera.

-Toda idiota tenías que ser- Dijo Leon mirándola. Así que tiró de la puerta y gritó:

-¡Aléjate de él, violador del bosque!

No se imaginaron con lo que se iban a encontrar...

Piers haciendo flexiones de brazos con Chris encima de su espalda. Luego del grito, cayó de boca al suelo, estampándose como un sello sobre un papel. Y claro, una tonelada de masa muscular encima suyo.

-¿Qué mierdas sucede aquí?-Miró a los contrarios con confusión, levantàndose de encima de Piers que yacía en el suelo, todo adolorido y la cara plana como el cuerpo de la morena.

-Es que estábamos...emm...-Se excusó la pelirroja con timidez.

-¡Ensayando una obra de teatro!- Terminó Sheva la oración. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente aunque no sonaba muy convincente esa idea.

-¿Para qué una obra de teatro?-Preguntó Chris alzando una ceja y enarcando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

-Para que un tonto como tú, pregunte- Sonrió sarcástico el rubio a lo que Chris lo miró con enojo y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bien...ya es hora de dormir- Afirmó el mayor volviendo a su perfil serio.

-O a follar- Agregó Leon.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Eh? No, nada-.

-Bien. A dormir todos. Mañana hay que trabajar-Dijo Chris decidido, sonriendo con seriedad. Los demás asintieron y se encaminaron cada a sus respectivas camas.

Ya en la mañana, el mayor de todos se levantó temprano como siempre a las 7:45. Se vistió y caminó directo a la heladera para buscar algo para desayunar. Mientras preparaba su café, pensaba en el trabajo que habían encontrado ese chico. "¿Qué será?". Se preguntó a sí mismo en su mente hasta que Leon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, grandulón- Dijo sonriente, caminando hacia Chris para tomar una taza con café ya preparada.

-Buenos días, virgen-Rió sarcástico y por lo bajo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Ya basta que tú también eres virgen-

-Eso crees...-Sonrió de lado, dándole otro sorbo a su café. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos el café y luego alzó la mirada a Leon-¿Qué trabajo crees que nos darán?-.

-No creo que sea taaan malo. Debe ser normal-.

-¿Y si nos dan uno en el que debamos travestirnos?-Preguntó algo preocupado. Nunca se había vestido de mujer...o al menos en público.

-Tampoco semejante cosa. Algo más accesible y menos humillante-Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio, dando un trago largo a su café.

-¿Y si nos usan para una película? Por ejemplo: Virgen a los cuarenta 3. Podrías hacer un buen papel-Lo señalaba con el dedo, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Ya basta con eso, Redfield-Bufó molesto, dejando la taza sobre la mesada. Dicho esto, apareció Sheva con el cabello desarreglado y los ojos dormidos.

-¡Aaahhh!-Gritó el mayor fingiendo miedo- ¡La niña del exorcista!-Rió al mismo tiempo que Leon escupió el café sobre la mesada, riendo a carcajadas por la forma de amanecer de la morena.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué chistoso, Redfield! Me meo de la risa-Dijo sarcástica Sheva cruzándose de brazos.

-Si no meas de la risa, lo hacés por mí cuando ando sin camiseta- Le sonrió de lado y con sarcasmo.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Se abalanzó sobre el mayor, ahorcándolo y estampándolo contra la pared que daba a la habitación donde yacía el menor de todos por lo que despertó y caminó furioso hacia la cocina. Todo se lo quedaron viendo cuando notaron una mascarilla verde en la cara del chico con dos rodajas de pepinos en los ojos y el cabello envuelto con una toalla.

-¿Qué mierdas sucede aquí?-Comentó el joven con una mano en la cintura y el brazo flexionado en un ángulo recto. El brazo libre colgaba libre.

-Miren, conseguimos un travesti-Dijo Leon intentando separar a Sheva del cuello del castaño.

-Mira-Dijo Piers alzando la mano libre y el dedo arriba y la otra mano a la cintura la cual dejaba caer más de un lado que del otro-Para tu información, esto es limpieza de cutis y es para mantenerme la piel sana y limpia. Libre de imperfecciones,¿Te quedó claro, Señor Virginidad?-.

-¡Ya basta con eso!-.

Por lo dicho, Chris y su compañera rieron al unísono, mirando la cara de rabia del rubio el cual rechinaba los dientes con rudeza. Detrás del soldado venía Claire con las porras al viento, un nido de pájaros rojo oscuro y ojos somnolientos con el maquillaje corrido. Una película de Tim Burton, tal vez era el sombrerero loco y ellos ni lo notaron.

-Buenos días, chicos...-Murmuró con desgano, somnolienta y arrastrando las palabras. Luego de ese saludo, entró el joven dueño de la casa. Sonrió al verlos a todos, incluso cuando vió a Sheva ahorcando al mayor que tenía todo el rostro violeta y los ojos saltones como globos terráqueos. Se sentó a la mesa con las manos entrelazadas sobre la madera. Todos corrieron a las sillas, con los ojos bien abiertos y en silencio total escuchaban al joven al hablar.

-Bueno...el trabajo que les conseguí consiste en desfile con una suma bastante grande de dinero.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-Dijo Chris mirándolo serio. Había sonado muy mafioso y, junto con sus amigos, parecían la mafia china.

-50.000 dólares-

-Bien, Señor...em...¿Cómo es su apellido?-Dijo Piers mirando a la pared. No veía un carajo por esos pepinos en sus ojos.

-Drew...me llamo Drew-Contestó amable ante la pregunta. A lo que el joven tomó su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. En realidad lo hacía.

-Lo haremos-Intentó golpear la mesa como haría todo mafioso pero el muy idiota sólo se impulsó hacia el piso, cayendo de cara contra la madera que constituía el lugar. Chris se palmó la cara. Leon miró a otro lado. Sheva miraba al joven como enamorada y Claire se estaba limpiando los dientes con la uña.

-¡Aceptamos!-Dijo el capitán, sonriendo alegre y decidido.

-Es de ropa interior...sé que les irá bien-Contestó Drew con alegría. Tienen que estar allí a las 12:30 si no quedarán descalificados.

-Espera...¿Desfile de qué?-Respondió la morena, quitándole los ojos de encima a Chris quien ya se estaba asustando por la forma en que su amiga lo miraba. Chris la empujó hacia el suelo para que ya no lo viera mientras el joven se marchaba dándole la espalda a los demás

-Ya perdimos tiempo, ya casi son las 12:00 y ni siquiera nos hemos bañado-Agregó Claire algo desesperada.

-¿Qué es bañarse?-Cuestionó Chris mirando de reojo a su hermana quien ayudaba a Piers y Sheva a levantarse.

-Ah, claro. Me olvidé que ese verbo no está en el diccionario de un gorila-.

-¿Y en tu diccionario existe la palabra "peinarse", porruda?-Respondió Chris con una sonrisa burlona la cual se esfumó por la cachetada que le dió su hermana. Ya Leon estaba listo al igual que Piers aunque nunca lo hayan visto vestirse. Leon estaba rasurado y con el cabello bien acomodado,moviéndolo al son de la brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas-Uso ElVive...porque yo lo valgo-Sonrió seductoramente y con sus ojos grisáceos radiantes por la luz. Piers vestía con una camiseta amarilla verdosa con unos jeans sueltos color azul oscuro y, por supuesto, su tan famoso pañuelo a cuadros de los mismo colores de su camiseta. El resto se quedó observándolos como si entraran a una gala con cámara lenta. Pero su torpeza al caminar les jugó en contra tropezándose uno con el otro y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Claire suspiró y se fue a su habitación a vestirse al igual que Chris. No saben en qué momento Sheva se había cambiado se ropa. Tal vez haga magia negra, literalmente. Cuando ya estuvieron todos listos, caminaron porel pasillo que daba a la salida aunque no se percataron de que podrían quedarse atascados y eso fue lo que pasó. Quedaron amontonados sin poder salirse.

-Me cago en ustedes-Gruñó Sheva estando presionada contra la pared por el brazo de Piers.

-Es...tu culpa, estás...muy... gorda-Agregó Leon entrecortado con el codo de Claire en la garganta. Chris abarcaba todo el pasillo, claro, por su terrible masa muscular.

-A ver...yo me salgo y ustedes avanzan- Dijo Chris llevando a cabo su plan el cual pudo zafar el grupo y así salir hacia el desfile.

Al llegar allí, ambas mujeres fueron llevadas a los vestuarios, maquillándolas y vistiéndolas con ropa interior y largándola a la pasarela. No se esperaban que una multitud enorme las esperaría afuera junto con sus amigos y hermano/compañero. Los chicos fueron a sentarse cercano a la plataforma para mantenerse unidos. Primero salió Claire. Con ropa interior roja fuerte, marcando las nalgas y su parte íntima dejándola separada en dos partes. Chris, para burlarse de ello, comenzó a cantar en tono fuerte.

-¡Labios compartidooos! ¡Laaabioos divididos, mi amoorr! ¡Yo no puedo compartir tus labiooos!-Haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara en pleno desfile a lo que se giró pasandopor a un costado de Sheva quien vestía de violeta claro, su color favorito. Pero ninguna de las dos logró impresionar a los jueces. Y para colmo, faltaba un participante. Leon tomó valor para levantarse e ir a los vestidores para buscar algo con qué desfilar.

-¿A dónde irá?-Preguntó Piers viendo a Leon esfumarse entre la gente. Luego de unos minutos, el presentador gritó: ¡Ya hay una nueva participante! ¡Denle la bienvenida a Melany!. Todos miraron a una chica de cabello largo y rubio con un cuerpo algo pasado de músculos que vestía tacos rojos y la ropa del mismo color lo que dejaba marcado un trasero firme y redondo como manzana. Obvio que Chris y Piers gritaban cosas obsenas ante la presentación de aquella chica.

-¡Con ese trasero ven a cagar a mi casa, mamita!-Exclamó Chris aplaudiendo y ovacionando.

-¡Wooow! ¡Qué trasero, hermosa!-Siguió el joven soldado después de su capitán. Recibiendo el dedo del medio como respuesta. Ya con las tres chicas en la pasarela, la música empezó a sonar fuertemente.

-Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas-Se señalaban Claire, Sheva y Melany a sí mismas-Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad-Ahora estaban de cuclillas, mostrando sus dotes y sacudiéndolos a todo el público. Haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres gritaran al verlas tan sensuales y provocativas. Luego de esto, se dió finalizada la presetanción con el director en medio de la pista. Dando el nombre de la ganadora que, por obvias razones, era Melany. Claire y Sheva aplaudieron festejando a la ganadora aunque por dentro estaban decepcionadas.

Ya saliendo del lugar, se reencontraron todos a excepción de Leon quien era el que faltaba.

-¿Y ahora dónde se habrà metido?-Preguntó la pelirroja. A los lejos, se acercaba Melany con un maletín con la suma de dineeo tan deseada por nuestros amigos. Chris tomó delicadamente la mano de aquella chica y la besó con suavidad.

-Me llamo Christopher, un gusto hermosa dama-Dijo mirando seductoramente a la joven. Ésta retiró su mano de un tirón y le dió una cachetada al mayor.

-Gracias, Chris pero eres un imbécil. Soy Leon, gorila lleno de esteroides-Dijo el hombre quitàndose la peluca y el maquillaje. Chris y Piers quedaron atónitos con un tic nervioso en el ojo e induciéndose el vómito.

-¡Qué asco, por Dios!-Exclamaron ambos corriendo hacia unos botes de basura de por allí.

-Pero bien que les gustaron mis movimientos-Sonrió de lado, alzando la maleta a una altura que las chicas las vean- ¿A dónde vamos, niñas?-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela y la falta de inspiración no me permiten escribir.**

-Eso fue...horrible...-Chris ya estaba a punto de desmayarse del asco. Bueno, no tanto pero sí que estaba asqueado por ver en tanga a su amigo.

-Mi esófago...creo que se desvaneció completamente por el jugo gástrico...- Agregó Piers arrastrando las palabras, ahogado en su agonía mientras pronunciaba unas palabras con voz rasposa y decaída-Si muero...por favor...no se olviden de mí-Puro drama, puro drama. Sólo hacía esto para que sus aventuras sean más dramàticas e interesantes. Ya recuperando su postura a tropezones, Piers se posicionó a un lado de Claire y Chris del lado de la esclava, digo Sheva, sin saber cómo mirar al agente que aún traía puesto ese tirante rojo carmín que le dividía las nal...

《Corte de obra》

Chris: Tú quieres matarnos, ¿Verdad? D:

Autor: Callate, a las personas que leen este fic le gusta leer a Leon en paños menores. Además, le queda bien. (?)

Piers: Te odiamos, sabelo. ;-;

¿Dónde quedamos? Ah, sí. La tanga que le dividía...

Chris &amp; Piers: ¡BRIAN! (Sí, ese es el nombre del autor. Es cool, bueno, no tanto) (?)

Autor: Bueno, bueno. Lo siento... *Nenitas*

《Volviendo a la historia》

Leon seguía allí, mirándolos a ambos con disgusto. Ni que fuera tan malo verlo así o al menos para las chicas que ya se les caía la baba por la comisura de los labios, contemplando cada centímetro de ese travesti bien musculoso y sexy.

-Se me mojó- Dijo Sheva, mirando al rubio con sus ojos de plato. Acercándose cada vez más a él para acariciarle el pecho con la yema de los dedos- Guapo...¿A qué hora estás libre?-Susurró ella remarcando cada pectoral del agente.

-Já...Ahora lo estoy, linda-Él le sonrió de forma seductora, apegándola a su cuerpo desdea cintura.

-Bueno, ve a vestirte, hijo de una gran puta que los matarás a los otros-.

Mientras que Sheva regañaba a Leon, Chris y Piers estaban convulsionando en el suelo, con espuma en la boca y en sus ojos se reflejaba aquél cuerpo encerado y con la tanga encajada entre las nalgas, logrando mayores ataques de convulsiones.

-Creo que los mataste-Agregó Claire tratando de ayudar a los "magikarps".

-Con mi sensualidad- Agregó Leon con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, con tu nalgas divididas. Tu trasero parece la parte superior de la "M" de McDonald's- Exclamó la morena ayudando a sus amigos. En cuanto ambos estaban de pie, Leon refunfuñó molesto. Le quedaba bien y nadie lo admitía, a excepción de unos viejos que lo miraban a cada rato para ofrecerle dinero por una "noche". A lo que se negaba con desfachatez. Los adultos querían divertirse por unos minutos pero Leon continuaba de necio.

-Veo estrellas- Dijo Chris mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa babosa.

-Esas no son estrellas...son luciérnagas-Agregò el joven a lo antes dicho por su capitán. Ya estaban mal los dos. Muchas tangas y nalgas de hombres corrompieron su cordura.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por los pasajes-La pelirroja alzó a su hermano al hombro, caminando hacia la casa.

-Pasaaaajeeeeeessss- Cantó el menor del grupo, moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro. Chris continuó con ese canto tan horrible.

-Ooohhh...vuelvan...que sin ustedes la vida se nos vaaaaa-

-Ooohhhh...vuelve...nadie ocupará tu lugaaaarrr- Esto último fue sumamente desafinado que los oídos de los demás quedaron chillando. Eso no fue todo. Sí, siguieron cantando canciones improvisadas durante el trayecto a casa por lo que sus amigos debieron soportar.

-Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina, viene Sheva fumando..

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo Sheva enojada y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Con la v* #$ en las pupilas y en su traje aguamarina, van restos drogando-

-Y en donde más no cabe un alma, allí le meten la caña, poseída por el ritmo de la tanga- Puso énfasis a la última palabra con los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Y el DJ que la conoce se la folla todas las noches...y lo baila, lo goza y lo mueveeee- Piers se soltó de la morena poniendo sus manos encimadas a la altura de su estómago, respetando cierta distancia, sacudiéndolas mientras movía las caderas hacia los lados- Aserejé,ja de jé, dejebe tu dejebere seminouva majabi an bugui, an guididipí-Chris lo imitó en sus pasos, acompañándolo a su costado. Claire se retiraba de aquella vergonzosa escena fingiendo desconocerlos. Sheva, tapó su rostro con la maleta mientras Leon posaba para unas fotos para un revista de París. Cámaras por aquí, papparazis por allá, tangas volando...emm...eso no. Él posaba mostrándose travieso, sensual y disfrutando ser el centro del universo. (También se veía muy gay pero no le decimos nada para no ofenderlo (?) Chris recobró el uso de la razón, si es que tenía, y tomó la maleta de un manotazo para luego alejarse de esa...cosa. No sin antes golpearle la rodilla para que caiga de cuclillas al suelo y partirle la cabeza con la maleta gritando "This is PAAARIIIIIS". Así es como Leon terminó "entangado" en el suelo a la vista de todas las personas, y viejos.

(P.D:Golpear a tus amigos puede llevarte a prisión. Procuren matarlo cosa de no dejar evidencias)

(P.D 2: La P.D de arriba es de broma. No se tomen este fic como enseñanaza para bullynear a tus amigos)

(P.D 3: Leon ¡GAY!) (?)

Sheva ya estaba preocupada, no por el agente si no por la cordura de Chris, el dinero también le preocupaba a la negra esclava.

-¡Chris!- Gritó Claire con la mirada clavada en Chris. Molesta por la acción de su hermano, lo abofeteó con fuerza dejándole la mano marcada.

-Auch- Gimoteó él sobándose la mejilla- ¿Eso por qué?- Indagó con la mirada triste hacia la pelirroja.

-Por golpear a Leon- Y lo abofeteó de nuevo. Ésta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

-¡Auch!-Gimió con la otra mejilla roja-¿Y eso?-Volvió a indagar preocupado.

-Por ser tan idiota de golpearlo- Ahora lo noqueó con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Él se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, volviéndole a preguntar.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Por si acaso- Levantò ambos hombros al momento de responderle, como si no le interesara. El mayor yacía en el suelo, gimoteando de dolor mientras la morena trataba de ayudarle. Piers ayudaba al rubio que estaba inconsciente, recargó el cuerpo de su amigo al hombro y siguieron caminando. Sheva llevaba a la rastra al mayor, Piers al hombro a Leon y Claire con la maleta en la mano mientras que un hombre gritaba a lo lejos "Se equivocaron de maleta".

Al llegar al departamento, Piers arrojó a Leon al sofá que, por estar inconsciente, rodó por el filo del sofá y cayó al suelo. Sheva imitó la accióm del joven, tirando a Chris pero...como tiene mala puntería, el capitán pasó de largo cayendo directo al suelo.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero?-Preguntó Piers sonriente a ver a las chicas. Ellas negaron moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Piers frunció el entrecejo disgustado por la acción de ambas jóvenes. Piers se dirigió a Chris para levantarlo y acostarlo sobre el sofá. Luego, continuó con Leon, tomándolo de loa brazos para arrastrarlo hacia el mueble. En el intento de recostar a los dos mayores, alguien llegó de imprevisto tocando la puerta desmesuradamente, lo que alarmó a los demás. Ya nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del dueño de los apartamentos con una noticia en manos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado. Es que los bloqueos creativos y la escuela no me dejaban escribir. ;_;**

–Me temo que deben dejar el departamento–El joven narraba algo preocupado por el destino de aquellos seres…extravagantes y extraños–Deben dejar el lugar lo antes posible ya que vienen unos inversores que desean comprar estas propiedades.

– ¡Chinga tú, chinga tu madre!–Gritó Chris señalándolo–No, no dije nada. Estaba cantando.

–De acuerdo…bien. Eso lo malo, lo bueno…lo bueno es que hay muchos lugares en París para alojarse.

–Lo bueno es que ya tenemos el dinero suficiente como para marcharnos de esta mierda de lugar y dejarte solo, golfa–Avanzó Sheva entre todos y picaba el pecho del joven mensajero– Nosotros no necesitamos de tus estúpidas casitas porque nosotros estamos llenos de guita, nigga. Muéstrale, Claire.

–Emm…Sheva…–Dijo Claire cuando abrió el maletín.

–No, no, no, muéstrale a este papanatas que tenemos dinero suficiente como para volver a casa.

–Sheva, esta no es la maleta…–Claire volteó la maleta dejando ver miles de productos de belleza y en la televisión salió la noticia de que habían perdido una maleta con una importante suma de dinero y buscaban a los dueños. Ahora se hallaba en la calle Libertad al 1902. Sheva giró sonriendo falsamente hacia el joven quien estaba rojo de la rabia y con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar. De la puerta del departamento volaron Chris, Sheva, Claire, Piers y Leon, que estaba dormido, por la patada que el hijo del dueño les dio a cada uno. Todos cayeron de boca al suelo como un meteorito aterrizando en el planeta Tierra.

–Auch–Gimió Chris al momento de reincorporarse adolorido. Los demás lo imitaron aunque a duras penas podían levantarse. Excepto Leon, a él le vale mierda si está adolorido o no. Prefiere dormir– Bueno, según el mapa la calle…–Ni apenas pegó un ojo al mapa, Claire se lo arrebató y lo tiró al suelo.

– ¡Que mapa ni que ocho cuartos, hijo de puta! ¡Busquemos el maldito maletín!–Estaba furiosa, roja y a punto de golpearlo por la rabia.

– ¡SSHEEEEVAAA!– Gritó el joven soldado atando su pañuelo en sus manos fabricando un tipo de "horca" la cual usó para estrangular a su amiga. Esta quedó violeta (oscuro) por tanta fuerza arremetida en su garganta. Luego pálida casi como si estuviese muerta. Piers ya inmerso en una mente criminal con grandes dotes de sadismo y crueldad ató el pedazo de tela en el cuello de la mujer y lo tiró fuertemente usando el hombro de Sheva para apoyar su pie e intensificar el tirón. Luego, la comenzó a girar como si cumpliera con una órbita espacial la cual ella sería la luna. Cuando el impulso era suficiente, la soltó y despegó como un misil contra un poste de luz dándole de lleno en el cráneo.

– ¡¿Cómo mierdas le vas a decir puta a mamá?! ¡Idiota de mierda!–Chris estaba aún más molesto que Claire y al punto de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial armado con armas blancas.

– ¡Ella no es puta! ¡TÚ SÍ!

– ¡Vamos, carajo!– Exclamó Piers contento y a modo de festejo con aire de victoria– Todavía tengo oportunidad.

–¡PUTO!–Le respondieron ambos hermanos al joven.

–Okay…

–Déjenme dormir, mierdas. Tengo sueñito– Dijo Leon recostado en la vereda frente a un local y su ropa interior constituida de hilos rojos. El aire acariciaba sus piernas largas y el sol le coloreaba la piel como un pincel. Estaba en total paz y calma con su cuerpo al desnudo.

–Ya levántate, mierda–Claire le propina un puntapié en el estómago al agente, dejándolo carente de aire y con un dolor inmenso. Mientras ayudaba a Leon luego de haberlo pateado (traidora) piensa en la manera más rápida de llegar al destino y así recuperar lo perdido. Descartó la idea de ir en auto ya que no tenían uno y no poseían dinero para pagar un taxi así que supuso que ir en bicicleta era la mejor opción. Sobre todo porque se podían rentar bicicletas de hasta cinco personas, perfectas para ellos, bueno, Leon no porque él prefiere andar de balde. Chris poseía algunos dólares, los suficientes como para alquilar una de esas bicicletas aunque debían llegar antes de la hora si querían ahorrarse algunos problemas. Sheva estaba con moretones en los ojos, un labio partido y chichones en la cabeza que opacaban su visión. El capitán suspiró pesadamente al ver el estado de su compañera, miró al joven con molestia y se le acercó para hablarle con calma y seriedad.

–Después hablaremos–Estaba parado delante del joven por lo que marcaba la notable diferencia entre altura y su masa muscular. Era verdaderamente mayor que él y podía mandarlo al hospital de un solo puñetazo. A todo eso, cargó a Sheva sobre sus hombros y le señaló a Piers que buscara al bello durmiente. Los tres caminaron con sus compañeros a cuestas hasta el puesto de bicicleta tomando la que mayor cantidad de asientos poseían. Sentaron a Leon de manera que no se cayera del lugar y a Sheva de la misma forma la asentaron. Chris se posicionó por delante seguido de Claire y Piers respectivamente. Cuando dio el impulso para salir pedaleando, el pedal se trabó haciendo que el mayor pasara de lleno hacia delante y se estrellara contra un farol antiguo. La pelirroja intentó atraparlo pero se les fue de las manos y sucedió lo anteriormente dicho.

–Creo que debemos pedalear todos al mismo tiempo–Dijo luego de reincorporarse con un salto.

–Sheva está en coma por culpa de Piers y Leon no quiere dejar de dormir–Mencionó la hermana del capitán desde el asiento secundario de la bicicleta.

–Yo…lo siento– Piers arrugó los ojos, bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombro.

–No hay problema, ya se mejorará–Y en ese momento Chris recibió un "tangazo" en la cara volviéndose todo rojo su mundo y con olor a partes íntimas del agente– Qué...iugh…aagh…ah…eh…ja…mierda…aah… ¡¿Qué mierdas?!–Apretó aquella ropa y la arrojó lejos donde los "buitres" puedan agarrarla. En efecto, una multitud de ancianos rodearon aquél ropaje para tomar fotos y olerlas– Eso sí que fue raro…

–Soy tan libre como mi cabello–Dijo Leon sentándose erguido y…desnudo–No nací para ocultar mi cuerpo de los ojos que miran…

–Ni modo que sean ojos que escuchen–Agregó Piers.

–Cállate, putito. Al menos soy libre. No como tú que todavía sigues en el closet.

– ¿Qué cosa?–Indagó Chris.

– ¡Nada, capitán!– Contestó el joven.

Leon en un intento de seducir a los ancianos del lugar y conseguir dinero, comenzó a bailar sobre el asiento. Algo muy extraño para los demás, excepto por Sheva que no veía ni un elefante a medio centímetro, y llamativo para las personas que lo miraba como con admiración. Chris tapó los ojos de su hermana y viceversa apagando la luz de aquella obra horrenda.

–Será mejor ir a por ropa para Leon. Esto de que esté desnudo no me gusta. Ya tuve convulsiones anteriormente por su culpa–Agregó Chris girando con los ojos cerrados para encaminarse a su asiento y comenzar a pedalear– ¡Todos al mismo tiempo!– Ordenó sin voltear a ver semejante atrocidad. Ya poniendo en marcha todos sus pies, el vehículo de dos ruedas aceleraba cada vez más pero Leon aún seguía de pie pese al movimiento.

– ¡Cuánto equilibrio!–Halagó Piers.

– Lo sé– Agradecido le sonrió al joven y este se espantó por lo que tenía "colgando"– Ahora con un pie– Dicho esto, juntó fuerzas suficiente para pararse en la punta de sus dedos con la habilidad de bailarín profesional. Chris aprovechó la circunstancia y dio un volantazo logrando que Leon perdiera estabilidad y cayera a un costado donde sería atacado por sus miles de fans.

–Uno menos– Manifestó Chris con una sonrisa– Nos faltan unas diez cuadras, ¡Apuren!

–Eso intento pero mis piernitas no dan más–Decía Sheva toda floja que parecía una muñeca de trapo frágil y flexible. Sus fuerzas la iban dejando sola a medida que cada giro del pedal era concretado. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la compañera decidiese dejar de esforzarse por seguirle el ritmo. El vehículo se tornaba cada vez más pesado y apenas ya llevaban dos cuadras recorridas. Alarmado por no llegar a tiempo a retirar el premio, Chris dio todas sus fuerzas para poder darle un poco más de velocidad a vehículo el cual montaban y así llegar a destino a gran velocidad. Claire y Piers hicieron lo mismo, todos se esforzaron y pudieron ir aún más rápido que antes. Era una casa blanca la que tenía la dirección buscada, poseía un jardín bastante bien cuidado y una puerta blanca de maderas con una valla de igual color.

– ¡Bien! Llegamos–Dijo Claire pasando su pierna al otro lado para bajarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta cuando finalmente pararon. Chris bajó agitado e inmediatamente cayó al suelo para descansar y volver a recuperar su aliento. Piers ayudó a Sheva a bajarse mientras que Claire preguntaría dónde estaba el maletín en la casa. Toca la puerta y le atiende una señora de edad mayor con total amabilidad.

–Hola, ustedes son los del maletín, ¿Verdad?– A lo que Claire afirma con la cabeza. La señora sonríe y le propone algo–Les devolveré el dinero si tu amigo me divierte un poco– Alzó la mano y con el índice señaló al cuerpo agotado del capitán.


	7. Chapter 7

**Las ideas para este fic cada vez se van quemando y no me quedan ideas locas como para actualizarlo tan seguido. ;-; Pero espero que disfruten de cada lío que nuestros protagonistas van atravesando en cada capítulo.  
**

**P.D: No me acordaba la cantidad de dinero que ganaron.**

**P.D 2: No me acordaba por qué Leon usaba tangas.**

**P.D 3: No me acordaba del nombre del personaje que creé. Soy un desastre. X'D**

* * *

– Pues claro. No hay problema– Inquirió la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué?– Murmuró Chris levantando levemente la cabeza– Ni loco pienso...

Allí se encontraba el capitán. Vestido como un mafioso con corbata a cuadrillé, gafas oscuras, pantalones negros, un porta armas puesto en el torso pero sin camisa. Algo demasiado exótico para la reunión de ancianas que miraban aquel hombre, atónitas y bastante sonrientes. Entre ellas, se hallaba Piers con un celular para grabar cada segundo de la obra con fines extorsivos. "Estúpido" pensaría Chris al verlo entre todas esas señoras aplaudiéndole e incitándolo a un baile.

Mientras tanto Claire sostenía a Sheva para que esta no cayera ya que aún seguía débil pero los chichones ya se habían ido y los moretones no se le notaban por la coloración de su piel. Mientras Chris trataba inútilmente de hacer un baile, Piers aclamaba entre gritos y aplausos con su celular grabando todo, sentado en la mesa más cercana al capitán. Mientras las demás mesas estaban ordenadas alrededor meticulosamente y adornadas con un centro con velas. Ventanas tapadas con cortinas rojas oscuras y una luz intensa en el centro de la sala para que alumbre todo el lugar.

–Prostíbulo– Concluyó Claire ante toda esa decoración extraña.

– Hm…ya veo. Y Chris será el que cobre por una estadía–Respondió Sheva ya recuperada pero no del todo.

– Y Piers pagará por eso. Míralo tan contento con su teléfono sacándole fotos a Chris.

Piers sacaba fotos desde arriba, abajo, de izquierda, de derecha. De todas partes como un fotógrafo profesional pero con un celular. Chris ya harto de ese comportamiento, pateó el celular del joven cuando éste se le acercó al escenario, estampándolo contra una pared. El joven bufó molesto y corrió a socorrer su pertenencia.

– Menos mal que es Nokia–Agradecido sonrió al ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Es más, rompió la pared de madera. (Estúpido celular destructor de paredes)

De pronto, la puerta de todo ese prostíbulo fue abierta apagando la fiesta y deteniendo la danza sensual por parte del capitán. Leon asomo su rostro por el hueco que dejaba la puerta y el marco de esta, hablando con calma y vestido con su ropa cotidiana.

-¿Aquí hay putas?- Luego miró a Chris y afirmó sus pensamientos- Sí, aquí hay.

El mayor bufó molesto y casi que le tira con una botella de licor que traía en el bolsillo en caso de escena depresiva. Pero eso es lo de menos ya que traía "plantas medicinales" para "darse alegría" y así evitar esa situación incómoda. Leon miraba extrañado todo a su alrededor. Era como si ese lugar fuese una tortura de hombres donde viejitas arrugadas y apenas con dientes disfrutasen de ese espectáculo. Chris, por su parte, encontró algo mejor...sexo gr...quise decir, dinero gratis para gastarlo en alcohol.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó entusiasmado por la cantidad de dinero que ganaría con tan sólo moverle el bulto a una anciana.

-Yo...yo no puedo ver- Sheva giró repentinamente cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos para no observar aquella morbosa escena. Leon imitaba a la morena tapando sus ojos y, a la vez, los de la pelirroja. Piers logró reparar su celular estrellado, volviéndose al lugar donde antes había sentado. Ante la insinuación de una de esas señoras con intención de bajarle el pantalón a su capitán, Piers se quedó con los ojos como platos. El celular nuevamente cayó contra el suelo, golpeando el dedo gordo del joven el cual gritó con rabia.

-¡La puta de la vieja de mierda!

Esto alarmó a la anciana que se insinuaba hacia el capitán y este último aprovechó el momento para esconderse de ellas. Histérica y con su bolso en mano, fue directo hacia Piers para darle unos buenos golpes con ese morral lleno de potes de maquillaje. A todo esto se sumaron otras dos para machacar al joven a golpes. Suerte tuvo gracias a Leon que lo sacó de allí antes de que lo mataran. Ya fuera de ese lugar, los cinco amigos se reunieron en la vereda contraria a esa casa. Y claro, Chris con ese traje alarmaba a las mujeres que se hallaban a su alrededor.

-Me cago en París- Afirmó amargado y con ganas de golpear a una de esas babosas que querían tocarlo a toda costa.

-¿Y el dinero?- Claire se percató de que esa anciana no había cumplido con su palabra. Iba a volverse sobre sus pasos para aniquilar a aquella vieja estafadora pero Leon la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Soy más rápido que la policía- Dijo sonriente con la maleta en mano. Chris rápidamente lo golpeo en la sien dejando al rubio en el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?- Murmuraba adolorido entre quejidos y sujetando su cabeza.

-Es que extrañaba pegarte.

Mientras que Piers se tomaba selfies, los demás buscaban en un diario de la calle en busca de una casa donde vivir. Encontraron una casa bastante cómoda a su parecer y el alquiler por día valía 100 dólares.

-Si multiplicamos esa cantidad por cuatro que serían los días que tendríamos que esperar para que el aeropuerto consiga los pasajes de ida a África, tendríamos 400 dólares en alojamiento y dos mil en gastos alimenticios. Aquí llegamos a la conclusión de que la discrepancia del movimiento ultrasónico de los reflejos que dan al universo paralelo, podremos llegar a ver la dimensión de espacio y tiempo con millones de años luz invertidos en la anatomía molecular de...no sé qué mierdas digo.

-Por un momento pensé que dirías algo inteligente pero me equivoqué- Comentó la pelirroja analizando la situación y sacando cuentas en su mente. Ya decidida, optó por llamar a esa casa para el alquiler en cuanto Piers dejase de auto-tomarse fotos frente a una vidriera de comida francesa.

(La verdad es que no entiendo cómo hablan español siendo norteamericanos, a excepción de Sheva, y los franceses les entienden. No tiene sentido esto) (?)

Piers ahora se estaba tomando una foto con las gafas de su capitán imitando el pico de los patos con el símbolo de amor y paz hecho con los dedos de su mano derecha la cual alzaba ante la cámara. Leon le arrebató el celular debido a que era el único que lo tenía ya que los de los demás quedaron en el departamento, y debían sacar todo el equipaje antes de que les vendieran todas sus pertenencias.

–Bien, llama al propietario para irme a dormir. Tengo sueño– Dijo Leon acercándole el celular a la pelirroja.

–Después me lo devuelven que tengo las fotos de Chris allí– Acotó Piers con una sonrisa forzada cuando Chris lo miró casi como asesinándolo. Incluso casi le da un buen puñetazo en todo el rostro sino fuese porque Claire saldría en su defensa y terminaría sin otro diente.

– ¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿Con el propietario de las casas de alquiler? Quería saber si podría presentarnos una de esas casas de alquiler por día. Ah, ¿No tienen? Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

– ¿Nos quedamos sin casa?– Dijo Sheva con tristeza. Ya tuvo una mala experiencia en la calle.

–Nah, ya conseguiremos la manera de volver a tener un techo. De todas formas estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, ¿O no?

Y todos se fueron, dejando sola a la pelirroja en el medio de la nada. Abandonada y sola. Sin nadie ya que sus amigos fueron a un McDonald's de por allí. Tenían hambre nuestros amigos, ellos no pueden vivir sin comida.

* * *

**La comida es comida. Nadie puede resistirsele. (?) Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto sacarles una sonrisa con este fic. **


	8. Chapter 8

Los vio correr hacia un restaurante, o mejor dicho, a un local de comida rápida. McDonald's para ser exactos. Sin muchas ganas de caminar, los siguió bufando en silencio. Era un lugar enorme y nunca había contemplado semejante estructura, pese a que la comida te deje como una ballena franca austral pero eso no importaba. Había mesas invadidas de gente. Olor grasoso y penetrante en el aire acompañado de personal con cara de pocos amigos; de ojete, para concluir. Claire se encaminó hacia la mesa donde su hermano sacudía la mano en gesto de invitación. Suspiró y continuó su camino hacia la mesa.

–Esto es genial. Tan sólo miren este lugar– Piers comentó alzando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, contemplando cada rincón de aquel excéntrico lugar– Sin tan sólo pudiese ser gratis, ahora mismo estaríamos como Sheva, gordos.

-¡Idiota!– Saltó Sheva por encima de Chris intentando tomar los ropajes del menor. Sin embargo, el joven tampoco se quedó atrás y también se cruzó por encima del capitán, peleándose ambos sobre él con puñetazos y algún que otra cachetada que el mayor se ligó adornando su cara con una hermosísima mano roja en su mejilla. En cambio, la devolución no fue nada agradable. Un golpe en la sien a cada uno y a d

–Se lo merecían– Concluyó arreglándose su chaqueta oscura y peinando sus cabellos hacia adelante como solían estar.

–Sigo sin entender cómo Piers puede quererlo tanto a pesar de que lo maltrate. Yo, en cambio, lo hubiese matado– Habló Leon cruzados de brazos recargando la espalda en el espaldar del asiento de cuero rojizo. Chris lo miraba afinando la mirada como con odio. Estaba a punto de tirarle con un cenicero pero la mujer de la comida había llegado con el festín del grupo. El primero en manotear descaradamente una hamburguesa fue Chris quien se la arrebató a la mesera antes de que esta pudiese dejarla sobre la mesa. Su cara fue de profunda sorpresa, con los ojos grandes como Saturno y los labios insinuando un "póker" face. La joven miró a la pelirroja y ella negó con la cabeza, seguida de algunas palabras: "No lo conozco". Leon alzó una cuando una cachetada al dorso de su mano lo detuvo, contrayendo su extremidad en su pecho.

–Auch, ¿Qué carajos te pasa?– Musitó sobándose su mano.

–Esa es mía, por eso no la toques– Murmuró la morena, tomando delicadamente su porción para desnudarla frente a sus ojos. Embriagarse de ese olor tan delicioso que se impregnaba en su olfato, degustando cada aroma proveniente de ese manjar. Aspirando hondo para llevarlo consigo para toda su vida.

–Negra, no infles los orificios de la nariz que dan miedo por lo grande que se ponen– Agregó Piers a punto de darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Las gaseosas lo ponían gordo según él. Un levante en la base de su vaso fue lo suficiente como para empaparse con el anaranjado líquido– ¡¿Pero qué mierdas te sucede?!

Antes de que comenzaran a pelearse, Chris alzó sus manos delante de cada compañero suyo quienes se hallaba a cada lado de él– Vuelven a pelear y los mato. Va en serio. Compórtense– Y continuó dando un pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa hasta transformarse en varios mordiscos salvajes destructores del pan que aplanaban aquel pedazo de carne.

–Se quejó– Acotó Piers limpiando con una servilleta de papel la derrame en su ropa. Luego, tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa con rabia, se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el asiento– Esto ya no es divertido y quiero volver a casa– Habló con desgano, desánimo retirando su mirada de la comida. Claire a duras penas logró darle un pequeño mordisco a su hamburguesa cuando el joven confesó su cansancio de tantos revuelos. En parte, ella también estaba cansada. En cambio, el viaje y todos estos líos le parecieron de lo mejor porque pudo divertirse estando entre amigos y eso era lo importante. Pasarla bien con los seres que más quieres.

–Mira el lado bueno, Piers. Conocimos París, ganamos dinero con ayuda de las tangas de Leon– Comenzó a explicar la pelirroja. Cuando lo mencionaron, Leon guiñó el ojo sonriéndose alegremente– También vimos cómo unos viejos querían violarlo y unas viejitas sin dientes se le insinuaban a Chris. Descargaste tu ira con la negra, casi te viola Chris por las noches…

– ¡¿Qué?!– Piers alarmado y rojo de la vergüenza casi que se infarta por lo dicho.

–Mira Piers, puedo explicarlo…es que vine ebrio de un bar y…– Comenzó a retractarse el mayor cuando el joven lo interrumpió.

–Yo no me quejo por eso. Me quejo que me quisiste violar cuando estaba dormido. ¡Tenías que hacerlo mientras estuviese despierto, imbécil!

– ¿Huh?

–Nada, nada– Se sonreía ampliamente, era mejor que se hubiera callado.

–Suertudo– Aclamó la morena antes de darle un gran sorbo a su gaseosa. Coca-cola por cierto porque era negra como ella.

–Me cortaré una vena con una papa frita. No sigan, por favor– Manifestó el rubio tapándose los oídos para no escuchar ni una palabra más proveniente de aquellas bocas.

Saliendo del local luego de un apetitoso almuerzo, el grupo se encaminaban hacia el departamento donde antes habían hospedado. Al llegar, se encontraron con unos bolsones fuera de la casa. Inspeccionando cada uno, Chris notificó que eran suyos. Leon salió corriendo hacia el más pequeño y buscó entre toda esa ropa un frasco de crema.

–Aaaaauuuww…mi cremita para el cabello…–Explicaba mientras se la frotaba sobre la mejilla izquierda con tanto cariño.

–Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días– Dijo Piers señalando aquella escena.

–Al menos recuperamos nuestras pertenencias– Chris alzó un bolso al hombro y el otro lo sujetó con su mano derecha dejando caer su brazo– Tomen los suyos, ya nos vamos de aquí.

– ¡¿En qué nos vamos a ir?!– Aclamó Claire casi que lo golpea. (Masoquista)

–Hay barcos, viajaremos en uno hasta llegar a África. Allí iremos en bus hasta la ciudad natal de Sheva–Respondió convencido.

–Hm…buen plan pero…Faltan dos días para que Sheva vuelva a su ciudad. No llegaremos en barco.

–Buen punto.

Piers siguió con su celular tomando tantas fotos como sea posible del atardecer que se contemplaba en el horizonte de la ciudad. Sentado en un banquito de por allí, con sus bolsones a sus pies. Los demás lo observaban porque no se veía feliz pese a que sonriera. Pensaron que tal vez, él extrañaba su hogar o tal vez no era lo que pensaba este viaje. Ahora ya no tomaba fotos, sólo agachó la cabeza como disculpando al mundo por haber estropeado un viaje amistoso. Chris y Claire torcieron sus labios con tristeza y lo acompañaron sentándose a cada lado del joven, acercándose a él en gesto de familiar y envolviendo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Esto condujo a una sonrisa amigable de su parte, agradecido por haberse acercado a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba.

–No es nada, chicos– Se excusó torpemente porque se notaba que estaba decaído. Entristecido tal vez– Estaré bien.

–Mira, Piers– Comenzó a hablar el rubio sentándose en el regazo del mayor. Recibiendo un golpe como devolución– Auch…mejor me quedo parado. Nosotros no seremos los mejores amigos que hayas tenido pero fíjate que ahora estamos para ti y… ¡Uh! ¡Descuentos en chaquetas!– Y se marchó corriendo hacia una tienda donde publicaban ese tipo de ofertas tentadoras para el agente. La morena aclaró su garganta y, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, continuó con lo anteriormente dicho.

–Estamos para ti, Piers. Nosotros somos un equipo y el equipo se mantiene unido.

–Exacto, Piers- Agregó Chris, abrazando a su colega dedicándole una sonrisa amplia logrando contagiársela de la misma manera.

–A pesar de que no seamos los mejores, buscamos lo mejor para ti. Y también buscamos una borda para Leon porque no es normal que bese vidrieras en medio de una ciudad– Claire era la que tenía la voz ahora, sin embargo prefirió callarse debido a lo que dijo se hizo realidad.

Leon le pasaba la lengua a la vidriera donde se exhibía varias chaquetas de cuero así como a él le gustan. Moviendo su pelvis contra el cristal, rechinando la hebilla del cinturón contra el vidrio en un acto sexual vidrioso donde saldrían miles de mini vidrios.

–Eso es raro– Mencionó Chris dándose la vuelta evitando semejante atrocidad.

–Gracias, chicos. Realmente son los mejores pese a que por culpa de Chris estemos en esta mierda de ciudad– Agradeció el menor pero sus palabras provocaron que Chris se pusiera de malhumor– Estaba triste porque recordé que nunca tendré un beso de mi príncipe azul– A todo esto se le acercó a Chris, casi rozándole el mentón con la nariz de manera incómoda– Un beso de lengua.

–Emm…– El castaño dio unos saltitos hacia un lado dejando solo al joven. Esto lo deprimió aún más.

– ¿Y a mí me das un beso de lengua?– Saltó la morena encima del regazo de Chris, envolviéndole el cuello con los dos brazos.

–Claro…– Dijo con un deje a lo último, como con suspenso. Esto alegró a la morena que casi estaba por besarle hasta que él le interrumpió poniendo su mano delante de ella–…que no– Terminó la frase y ahí tenemos otra deprimida más. Ahora lloraba en el suelo ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. Y para rematar, pasó un colectivo lleno de jóvenes que le tomaban fotos por fracasada y, además, empapó a todo el grupo.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Se me mojó el bóxer de Chris!– Agregó Piers molesto por el agua que inundaba sus pantalones.


	9. Chapter 9

– ¡¿Cómo que estás usando mi ropa interior?!– Gritó Chris con una vena en toda la frente.

Piers se hizo menudo frente a ese hombre de casi dos metro que casi lo mata delante de toda la gentuza quienes lo miraban con desconcierto. Era raro escuchar eso en medio de la calle, pero mucho más raro proviniendo de un hombre…a otro.

–Qué desperdicio– Acotó una mujer mayor que pasaba por allí. Chris terminó con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos mientras que Piers estaba contento porque creían que estaba en pareja con Chris. Incluso aplaudía sonoramente en repetidas ocasiones.

–Yo también estoy de acuerdo– Acotó Claire alzando su mano, apoyando lo dicho por aquella mujer– Desperdicio de esperma de mi padre.

–Levanten la mano quiénes están de acuerdo con que este hombre es estúpido– Dijo Leon alzando su mano. A lo que casi la gran mayoría de los presentes. Chris, con ira y rechinando los dientes, sólo se limitó a quedarse callado porque, si hablaba, terminaría a las puteadas con aquel agente. Tomó a Piers y lo cargó sobre su hombro, con la cintura sobre éste y las dos mitades hacia ambos lados. Piers, gritando como nena, aplaudía fuertemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su sueño hecho realidad. Su príncipe azul por fin se lo llevaba en brazos hacia el alba, donde compartirían una vida juntos por siempre y para siempre. En cambio sólo lo tiró dentro de un auto junto con sus bolsos, de cabeza dentro del taxi donde se transportarían a la vivienda que antes habitaban, golpeándolo contra la puerta desde dentro. Seguido entraron Leon, Sheva y Claire en el asiento trasero, encima de Piers, mientras que Chris tomó el delantero.

–Siga ese auto– Saltó Sheva apuntando hacia adelante. El chofer, con cara de sorpresa, arrancó a toda velocidad hacia un auto blanco al que apuntó la morena.

– ¡Alto!–Gritó Chris lanzándose hacia adelante con ambas manos– Queremos ir al puerto. No le haga caso a la negra esta– Y Sheva quedó con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada.

–Cuidado con la boca, querido. Que soy una dama–Acotó ella, con su mano al aire, observando sus uñas bien cuidadas a ojo achinado y con dotes de perfeccionista.

–Claro, una dama de las del juego de mesa. Negra y redonda– Dijo Leon sonriente, apoyando ambas manos sobre el apoya-cabeza del asiento del chofer. Éste casi se infarta con la extraña manera de comportarse entre ellos, estaba temblando, sujetando fuertemente el volante del auto. Incluso le caí la gota gorda por la frente. Sostenía la idea de que se trataban de unos locos que se habían escapado del manicomio. Tomó rápidamente la perilla de la puerta, y corrió despavorido entre gritos y sacudidas de brazos.

–Me duele la costilla…–Dijo Piers, ahogado y casi sin aire.

–Bueno, ordénense y vayámonos de aquí. Tenemos que enviar a esta negra a su país– Dijo Chris, bajando del auto y pasándose al lugar del chofer. Leon, hizo lo mismo pero ahora estaba sentado en el del acompañante. Mientras que Sheva , Claire y Piers se hallaban aún en el de atrás, claro que Piers estaba bajo ellas. Arrancando el auto, el capitán salió a toda velocidad, esquivando con gran destreza cada auto que transitaba las calles.

– ¡Ha, ha, haaaaa!– Empezó a cantar Leon, sacudiendo su cuerpo al compás de la canción que pasaban por la radio.

– ¡Pump it!– Siguió Claire.

– ¡Louder!–Intentó gritar Piers que casi se muere asfixiado.

– ¡Pump it!–Gritó Sheva, siguiéndole el ritmo a la música con las manos al aire.

– ¡Ha, ha, haaaaa!– Y en ese instante, Chris fue doblando una esquina con alto riesgo de volcar pero no le importó. Sólo quería dejarse ir por la canción. Como venía, frenó delante de una cafetería y, bajándose del auto, continuó– Niggas wanna hate on us. Niggas be envious and I know why they hating on us 'cause our style's so fabulous– cantando estas últimas palabras, los demás se posicionaron detrás de él de manera…cómo decirlo…genial.

– ¿Por qué mierda nos bajamos del auto?–Dijo Piers aún sin entender el motivo de tal representación de esa canción.

–Ni idea pero estuvo bueno esto– Acotó el mayor con una sonrisa amplia para luego subirse nuevamente al auto. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y ahora se hallaban de camino hacia el puerto. En pocos segundos notaron que el ambiente estaba silencioso, demasiado. Pues claro, faltaba Piers.

– ¡Chicos!–Allí venía corriendo detrás del auto agitando su brazo al cielo.

– ¡Mierda!–Gritaron los cuatros al unísono y Chris, decidido a ir por él, dio marcha atrás bruscamente hasta chocar al joven y dejarlo en el suelo, inconsciente.

–Creo que lo mataste– Dijo Leon sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto para ver el cuerpo inmóvil del joven.

–Cállate y ve a buscarlo. No nos iremos sin él–Respondió Chris, golpeando la pierna del rubio con suavidad.

–Ay, él sin su novio no se va–Dijo Sheva asomándose por la espalda del castaño, posando sus labios como si diera besos al aire.

– ¡Deja de decir idioteces!–Recriminó éste.

–Está tan enamorado–Siguió Claire alargando la pronunciación de la vocal de "Tan", cosa que hacía que a Chris se le hinchara la vena de la frente– Chris y Piers sentados en un árbol, besándose.

Leon apareció con el cuerpo de Piers a cuestas de sus hombros, arrojándolo al asiento trasero junto con las otras dos. Acto seguido, caminó hacia su lado.

–Ahí llegó tu Julieta, Romeo– Dijo Sheva. Esto enfureció a Chris hasta el punto de acelerar y frenar de golpe haciendo que las pasajeras se dieran la cara contra el espaldar de los asientos delanteros. Se olvidó que Leon no había subido aún. Éste fue golpeado con la puerta de atrás que todavía seguía abierta, impulsándolo hacia la puerta delantera, dándose un combo de golpes en el cuerpo y en toda la cara.

– ¡Viejo estúpido!–Dijo Leon asomando la cara por el borde del asiento, con un chichón en el ojo derecho.

–Jódanse por molestarme–Refunfuñó apretando el volante con fuerza– Apuren que tenemos que irnos–Pero cuando quiso arrancar el auto nuevamente, Piers lo abrazó por el cuello.

–Ven, y abrázame otra vez-Cantaba con suavidad, sonriendo al tener a su capitán tan cerca– Que no puedo dormir, me cuesta ser feliz. Sé…–A esta le puso una nota alta–…que nada volverá…que nos faltó escuchar. Que es tarde para hablar. ¿Ves aquello que se va?–Cantaba con la mano delante de los ojos de Chris, deslizándola al aire como una estrella fugaz– Es nuestro amor que está cansado de esperar– Estaban tan cerca de sus labios, la tensión se intensificaba. Los ojos oscuros del mayor se hallaban fijos los soles que el menor poseía en su rostro. Chris se fue acercando, poco a poco, lento, muy lento. Piers sonreía alegremente hasta que un cabezazo en la nariz le borró la sonrisa.

–Déjate de cantar y cállate– Dijo el capitán tomando velocidad de un tirón cuando apretó a fondo el acelerador. El joven cayó a las piernas de la morena, refregándose la nariz entre lágrimas de dolor.

–En ti no me apoyo porque eres negra–Y en eso se levantó y cayó en las piernas de Claire quien sonreía alegremente. Sheva, en cambio, frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

–Pendejo racista– Contestó ella a lo que recibió el dedo mayor del joven como respuesta.

–Yo haría lo mismo si fuera él– Acotó Leon alzando el dedo índice de la izquierda– No es lindo dormir en una tabla de madera.

–Hay olor a pescado aquí–Dijo Piers aún recostado en las piernas de la pelirroja. Enseguida todos miraron a Claire con sorpresa. Ésta estaba roja de la vergüenza y no sabía qué decir. Hasta que Sheva rompió el silencio apuntando a lo que vendría ser un puerto.

– ¡Miren!– Señaló ella con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa espléndida en sus labios– Están pescando.

– ¡Llegamos!–Informó Chris con una sonrisa de victoria. Claire suspiró, al menos nadie se dio cuenta de que no se había bañado.

– ¡África allá vamos!–Festejó Leon entre gritos y silbidos.

–Tomen sus cosas y vayámonos–Ordenó Chris a la vez que tomaba el maletín y su bolso. Lo mismo hicieron los demás, saliendo entre tropiezos, patadas y golpes desesperados por irse. Cuando caminaron hacia el barco, se escuchó un chirrido agudo que ensordecía al grupo de subnormales. Al voltear, notaron cómo el auto se iba haciendo hacia adelante, deslizándose por la bajada que había en esa parte del puerto hasta que cayó al agua.

–Después se lo pagaremos al chofer–Y así Chris empujaba a los demás para que se encaminaran al barco.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado. Cada día se acerca más el final de esta historia de desventuras. Pero pronto habrá otra serie de este tipo para que puedan llorar de la risa.**

**(Dejen sus reviews. No muerdo) **


	10. Chapter 10

Subiendo a los tropezones, lograron infiltrarse en el barco de pasajeros. Deberían estar escondidos ya que estaban de contrabando. Por allá en la popa, se veía a un hombre corpulento con traje blanco y un gorro de capitán bastante elegante. Por esa razón, tuvieron que desviarse del trayecto para irse hacia otra parte y pasar desapercibidos. Entraron a una especie de hotel dentro del barco. Pasillos largos y con un rojo brillante y fuerte que decoraba las paredes.

–Esto parece un telo– Dijo Chris girando sobre su eje para inspeccionar cada sección del lugar.

–Es para que pierdas la virginidad, viejo– Contestó Leon recargándose en la pared con un pie contra ésta.

– ¡Escóndanse que viene alguien!– Exclama la morena tirándose de cabeza hacia un pasillo distinto donde había carros de comida donde allí se esconderían. Chris se quedó asomando la cabeza observando con curiosidad al sujeto que estaba caminando con un carro. Tenía el cabello rubio y peinado hacia atrás. Pero esos ojos rojos fueron los que le dieron la pista exacta para adivinar de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto ni le prestó atención. Al salir de su escondite, Chris le habló al resto.

–Ese era Wesker.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No era que estaba muerto?– Cuestionó la morena enarcando una ceja con cara de una inundación de dudas.

–Sobrevivió a la explosión– Acotó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos como si pensara.

–Ni modo. Duuuuh– Respondió Sheva en gesto de burla.

–Duuuuuh.

–Duuuuh.

–Bueno, ya basta, tarados– Exclamó Claire golpeándolos a ambos en la nuca. Mientras tanto, Piers colgaba desde la parte trasera del cuello de su capitán como un niño pequeño. El mayor sólo suspiró y decidió caminar con su soldado a cuestas. En cambio, el menor estaba tan contento por estar tan cerca de su capitán. De hecho, se le notaba en el rostro que se le iluminaba como la luna al anochecer.

–Bien, debemos encontrar a Wesker mientras volvemos a casa– Al fin habló el mayor luego de un largo trayecto silencioso por los pasillos del hotel.

–Pero…vamos a terminar ocasionando una disputa en todo el barco. Y yo tengo que volver a casa porque falta poco para la reunión– Agregó Sheva algo deprimida por esa idea.

–No creo que eso suceda–Leon ahora tomó la palabra– Además, por lo que vi, está más tranquilo y esa idea de dominar el mundo se le esfumó de la cabeza.

–Lo dudo, y mucho– Chris aún seguía dudoso de eso. Por las dudas estaría alerta todo el tiempo. Aunque él podría molerlo a palos de seguro y tendrían que comprar un ataúd. Al llegar a un comedor, se detuvieron allí para contemplar aquella maravilla de sala. Candelabros de cristal colgando y mesas blancas con un toque de elegancia de la realeza. Mayordomos de traje negro sirviéndole a cada persona.

–Creo que esto es un barco para reyes y demás– Dijo Claire alzando un dedo hacia toda esas personas vestidas de gala.

– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!– Gritó Leon golpeando el pecho del mayor con su dedo índice y éste último retrocedía con Piers a cuestas aún ante cada paso que el rubio daba–Ahora nos van a matar por habernos infiltrado en esta mierda de barco.

_Dos minutos más tarde._

Los cinco estaban lavando los platos. Era eso para pagar la estadía del barco de manera ilegal.

_Mentira, usaron el dinero del concurso para pagar el pasaje y así se sentaron a comer los grandes manjares que se le servían. _

– ¡Miren toda esta comida!– Gritaba Chris casi como abrazando todos los platos repletos de exquisiteces.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo– Revoleó los ojos la pelirroja apoyando su mentón sobre el soporte que hacía su brazo derecho. El mayor la miró casi con odio. Ahora se recargó sobre el espaldar de la silla cruzándose de brazos.

–Ooowww…se ofendió el viejito– Leon sonriente le pellizcaba la mejilla hasta que un soplamocos le borró la sonrisa– Amargado– Mencionó en un susurro mientras se refregaba la mejilla.

Pasaron horas y en la mesa había platos apilados junto con botellas de licor desparramadas por todas partes. Las mujeres estaban que reventaban, incluso se le rompió el botón de los jeans y rompieron un par de copas por el disparo ocasionado por la presión en el estómago de ambas. Chris, ebrio, era de suponerse mientras que Leon y Piers eran los únicos "decentes". Aunque Leon estaba un poco pasado de copas y Piers apenas podía moverse por la comida. En cambio, el rubio le ordenó que se llevara al grandote a una habitación. Piers como por arte de magia se volvió un tomate hasta por las orejas.

– ¿Q-Qué es-estás insinuando?– Tartamudeó.

– ¡QUE ACUESTES AL MALDITO VIEJO PORQUE ANDA COQUETEÁNDOLE A UN CUADRO!

_Ah, por eso._

Allí estaba él. Con la botella en mano y sonriéndole seductoramente a un cuadro que parecía pertenecer a una reina muy conocida. Le decía cosas tipo _"Estás muy bella hoy" _o _"¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"_. Incluso la besó pero ahí entendió que ese "beso" sabía a látex.

–La verdad es que ya de por sí es raro, estando ebrio lo es aún más–Dijo Piers a lo que Leon le guiñó el ojo.

–Usen condón– Acotó y todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante la cara de horror del menor.

En ese entonces, se apareció por detrás volteando al joven para verlo a la cara mientras sujetaba sus hombros.

– ¡He visto la utopía!– Gritó con los ojos desorbitantes y una seriedad notoria. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Piers sólo pudo contener las ganas de patearlo por ser tan estúpido pero de pronto se libró del joven y salió dando miles de vueltas como si bailara. De hecho, bailaba con "nadie" una pieza de vals. Y en eso susurraba melódicamente _"Tiempo de vals, un, dos, tres"_ y así estuvo varios minutos hasta que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

–Bien, creo que en realidad debemos dejarlo durmiendo– El joven se acercó y tomó a su capitán del brazo para pasárselo por detrás de su cuello y así cargarlo hacia una habitación.

En todo el trayecto, estuvo mencionando incoherencias como _"A Leon le quedan bien las tangas rojas"._ Cosa que es raro porque Chris, en estado de sobriedad, odiaría ver a Leon en ese estado.

–Tan sólo pensar en eso hace que se me revuelva el estómago– Mencionó el menor. El mayor enseguida lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios caídos. Luego comenzó a reír como loco de la nada. Incluso se cayó y rebotó contra la pared y terminó nuevamente en el suelo.

* * *

Claire estaba limpiándose los dientes cuando sintió una molestia en sus pies. Puso el pie sobre la mesa para quitarse el zapato.

– ¡Oh! Tengo la uña larga– Y se llevó el dedo hacia la boca con ayuda de sus manos para morder ferozmente aquel pedacito de uña en su dedo. Al terminar, escupió aquella mugre hacia un lado, dando la casualidad de que cayó dentro de la copa de una mujer que, segundos después, tomó de ella.

Al rato apareció Piers pero sin el borracho. Se dispuso a sentarse junto con los demás y allí se quedó de brazos cruzados, con la mirada furiosa y gacha. Leon llamó su atención poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven quien, como por instinto, se la alejó de un manotazo.

–De seguro el viejo le dijo algo que lo puso así– Mencionó Sheva volviéndose a posicionar correctamente ya que se estaba echando hacia atrás con la silla.

– ¡NO ME DIJO NADA!– Exclamó furioso y, acostándose sobre la mesa, prosiguió a llorar levemente. Refregándose en su propio cuerpo ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Leon se acercó a él un poco más y posó su mano sobre su espalda, sobándola con suavidad.

–Piers…–Susurró el rubio acercándose al joven– ¿Ha pasado algo?

El joven negó moviendo su cabeza y sin levantarse en ningún momento. Seguía sollozando entre lágrimas.

– ¡Everyday i'm shuffling!– Y quien menos se esperaban, apareció. Abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás enérgicamente. Fue tanta la energía que pasó de largo el pequeño escalón del salón y pasó de largo a un carro de comida.

–Yo no lo conozco– Agregó Claire señalándolo con el dedo girándose sobre su eje para darle la espalda. Luego el mayor se alzó de un salto dirigiéndose a la mesa donde antes había estado.

– ¡Chris!– Se escuchó a la lejanía con voz potente y furiosa.

– ¿Khá?– Volteó el mayor hacia donde lo habían llamado.


	11. Chapter 11

Allí estaba el enemigo, los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa, excepto el borracho. Ése se cayó al suelo y siguió allí por un rato.

– ¡Sheva!– gritó el de anteojos negros apretando el puño con ira.

– ¡Wesker!– respondió ella de igual forma.

– ¡Piers!– continuó con el siguiente.

– ¡No me molestes, viejo estúpido!– gritó molesto el menor aún llorando contra sus brazos.

– ¿Qué? Oh, bueno. Como digas– dijo alzando ambos hombrs y prosiguió a gritar el nombre de la pelirroja– ¡Claire!

– ¡Wesker!– la pelirroja apretaba los dientes rabiosa al ver al peor enemigo de todos.

– ¡Chris!– exclamó por última vez mirando al viejo todo despatarrado en el suelo.

– ¡Mami!– dijo éste saludando al cielo.

– ¡Leon!– gritó el rubio al ver que nadie decía su nombre. Ante las miradas de rareza de sus amigos, agachó la cabeza.

–Qué grata sorpresa encontrarnos en un lugar como éste– hablaba Wesker bajando de las escalinatas con ambas manos a los costados de su torso girándose para deslumbrar todo con su rojo mirar– ¿Cómo explicarles esto? Bueno, cómo se habrán dado cuenta de que estoy…

– ¿Trabajando como mesero en un barco?– interrumpió la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza.

–No– el mayor torció su comisura derecha y prosiguió– Estoy aquí en busca de…

– ¿Dinero?– Interrumpió ahora la morena.

– ¡Déjenme terminar, la puta madre! ¡Y no!– apretaba sus puños a ambos lados de su cabeza, saltando y zapateando fuertemente como un niño pequeño– ¡Estoy aquí para llevarme a la persona que una vez quise!

– ¿A la idiota esta?– decía Leon señalando a Claire, motivo por el cual recibió una buena bofetada a mano abierta en su mejilla derecha.

–Emm…no… a Chris– mencionó el rubio señalando al pobre hombre que bailaba encima de una botella.

Un llanto lastimero y chirriante resonó en toda la sala. Era Piers quien fue el autor de tal ruido desgarrador. Ahora sus sollozos eran convulsionantes y ahogados.

–Y ahora el baile de la botellita– dijo con voz rasposa y arrastrada Chris poniendo todo tembleque una botella en el suelo y flexionando las piernas para perrear intensamente sobre la botella con un movimiento de pelvis desenfrenado. Llevando sus puños hacia su pecho y expulsándolos hacia afuera como paso principal del baile– ¿Dónde están las chicas que le gusta mover la cola-less? Muévanse un poquito pa' ver cómo es– Se tambaleaba y a duras penas podía mantener la postura. Hasta que en el último momento cedió cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡Aaaah!... – exclamó Claire dándole una sacudida al aire a su mano– Pero a ése llévatelo que nadie lo quiere.

–De acuerdo, muchas gracias– sonriendo con malicia tomó el cuerpo del castaño, llevándolo a la arrastra hacia la salida. Ese hurto fue detenido por una voz potente, decidida y firme.

– ¡Nadie se lo va a llevar!– aclamó el menor, sobre la mesa y señalando amenazante al rubio– Nadie se lleva a mi capitán…– su mirada mostraba furia, desafío hacia el rubio quien arrastraba lejos del menor al hombre que tanto admiraba– Sobre mi cadáver, mal teñido– sacando pecho y decidido de enfrentarse a aquel hombre.

– ¿Mal teñido?– Rió falsamente y en pocos segundos corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana, ya estaba parado frente al menor, marcando su notable altura. Mucho mayor que la del menor provocando que éste temblara ante él– Lo dice una nenita de closet.

– ¿Nenita de closet?– repitió el menor enarcando una ceja indignado– Habló el muy macho que fracasó en conquistar el mundo con unos tontos virus. Eso es de herencia de tu tonta madre.

– ¿Tonta mi madre? Pues, tu mamá es tan estúpida que cuando hay una puerta que dice que "empujen", ella la tira.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues tu mamá es tan vieja que cuando la vieron pensaron que era Tutankamón en persona.

–Tu mamá es tan vieja que la quisieron llevar al museo como muestra de fósiles– el rubio alzó la voz tan alto y firme que imponía miedo.

–Tu mamá es tan vieja que cuando te daba de amamantar, le salía leche en polvo, así– hizo como un agujero con sus dedos índices, sopló de repente y salió un polvo blanco en toda la cara del mayor.

– ¡OOOOOH!– todo a sus alrededores aplaudían y silbaban ante los insultos del castaño quien se sonreía triunfador.

–Tu…tu mamá…aaagghhh ¡Te odio!– y se abalanzó sobre el menor, directo al cuello como un perro hacia la yugular. Sin embargo, Piers no se quedó atrás y lo tomó por el cuello también. Girando por el suelo entre golpes, tirones de pelos y escupitajos. Alarmados y saltando, los otros tres fueron directo a ellos para intentar separarlos de esa desaforada pelea a muerte. A su vez, la multitud se desató como fiera, rompiendo y pateando todo a su paso. Pintando un mantel con el símbolo de anarquía y flameándolo al aire como gesto de victoria. Chris ya en sus cabales, luego de varios minutos tirado en el suelo sin saber qué ocurría, se puso de pie mirando hacia todos lados, perdido y confundido. Aterrorizado, corrió hacia todo el desastre, interviniendo entre su peor enemigo y su amigo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, pudieron separarlos pero su sangre les hervía de rabia todavía.

–Jaja– reía maléfico el de negro mostrando un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos– Te he ganado, inútil

– ¡No lo creo!– exclamó el menor siendo sujetado del abdomen por Leon– ¡Tengo tus preciosos anteojos!

Wesker, con la boca abierta, miró impresionado al menor. Subestimó la velocidad de éste y aun así, le arrebató sus anteojos tan característicos de él.

– ¡Infeliz!–gritó desfundando una pistola y disparándole al menor en su hombro, dejándolo mal herido y con sangre fluyendo por toda su chaqueta– Muere, maldita sabandija– Y salió corriendo por la puerta de emergencia, perdiéndose entre toda la gente que huía temerosa ante su presencia.

Chris, con la visión borrosa y ese temor de perder a otro de sus soldados, marchó rumbo al cuerpo de éste. Claire y Sheva agacharon la mirada, temiendo por lo peor que podría pasarle al joven. Incluso, las lágrimas fluyeron discretas y silenciosas por sus mejillas. Leon, quien no podía ver la escena, giró la cabeza, sintiendo la misma tristeza que las demás pese a que evitaba terminar en llanto como ellas. Chris, sujetaba entre sus brazos a su soldado desvanecido, parpadeando varias veces para retener las lágrimas. Piers seguía sin reaccionar, la tensión subía y las lágrimas salían furiosas entre los presentes en la sala. A Chris le temblaba la mano, la voz no quería salir y el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba la correcta respiración. Trataba de hablar pero el tartamudeo no le permitía hablar decentemente.

–P-Piers…po-por favor…no te va-vayas– acarició sus cabellos y así lo sostuvo hasta que un médico en turno llegó al lugar del hecho. Sujetando ese cuerpo cada vez más frío y pálido conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se lo notaba dejado, como rindiéndose ante la muerte y entregándose al más allá junto con Finn y sus otros compañeros muertos en batalla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdonen por el yaoi. Es que era parte de la historia desde un principio. Aunque no es nada sexual ni morboso. De todas formas, no modifica mucho en la historia. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews en el cuadradito de abajo, no sean tímidos, no muerde.**

* * *

El sonido del electrocardiógrafo ambientaba la habitación donde Chris yacía sentado junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su soldado. Con la frente sobre el borde de la camilla, esperando inquieto a que su soldado despierte. Así pasó minutos, horas hasta que el menor abrió un ojo muy lentamente, como si la luz le quemara.

– ¿Capitán?– murmuró apenas audible. Consumida por el dolor, su voz se hacía cada vez más tenue, como la luz de la luna en la noche más oscura. El mayor se acercó lentamente cuidando de que no lastimarlo o moverlo mientras estaba todo conectado con todos esos cables por sus brazos. Fijó su mirada oscura en el rostro demacrado de su compañero, sintiéndose tan débil en ese instante, más por verlo en su lecho de muerte.

–Piers…no hables sino te harás peor– susurró él, posicionándose a su lado para escuchar sus palabras.

–Me temo que este será mi último momento…y yo…–tosía ahogado, casi que escupe un pulmón– quería que hicieras algo por mí…

–No, no digas eso, Piers. No morirás…yo sé que estarás bien…resiste, por favor– así tomó su mano, apretándola fuerte y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. La izquierda del menor se alzó hacia le mejilla áspera del mayor por la barba y la acarició con sutileza.

–Pero sé que no harías eso por mí…

– ¿Qué cosa, Piers? Yo hago lo que pidas…

–No, mejor olvídalo. No lo harás– él giró la cabeza, mirando la blanca pared que, junto con sus amigas, conformaban su cárcel donde moriría.

–Sólo dilo y lo haré. Lo que me pidas, Piers– éste apretó su mano con fuerza, dejando fluir sus lágrimas por sus mejillas.

–No llore, capitán. Era sólo una tontería…– le devolvió una sonrisa caída, fingida– un beso. Ese era mi último deseo– el sonido del electrocardiógrafo aumentaba su velocidad, ahora el pitido era más agudo y rápido.

–Bueno, pensándolo bien. No haría todo por ti ahora que lo pienso– el mayor giró su cabeza hacia atrás, torciendo la boca en gesto de desagrado y masajeando su nuca.

–Entonces déjame morir tranquilo…olvídame y vete por esa puerta. Yo ya dejé de importar aquí en este mundo– posaba sus manos en su abdomen, así como se prepara alguien dentro de un ataúd.

– ¡NO!– gritó el mayor molesto– No te dejaré aquí, no después de haberte salvado de lo de China. No te irás. Te quedarás aquí…conmigo.

Piers se quedó con los ojos como platos ante el acercamiento de su capitán. Ante aquél contacto sobre sus labios, la máquina alargó el pitido hasta hacerlo ensordecedor. Incluso molesto. Piers cayendo en cuenta lo que pasaba, tomó el rostro de su capitán y lo apretó con mayor fuerza sobre el suyo aunque éste último quería separarse a toda costa casi con asco. Luego de cortar para recuperar el aliento, el menor saltó sobre la cama, parándose como si nada encima de la camilla y gritando con toda la alegría _"Lo logré"._

– ¡¿Qué lograste?! ¡¿Levantarte?!– Chris ahora tenía la vena yugular en el cuello hinchada. Piers lo miraba pausado en su baile sobre la camilla. Hasta que el contrario se abalanzó sobre él para perseguirlo alrededor de la camilla, tirando todos los utensilios de medicina al carajo.

–No, no, no, no, no, Chris. Puedo explicarte esto– decía el joven alzando sus manos al frente, evitando que su capitán se acerque y lo mate.

– ¡¿Explicarme que querías aprovecharte de mí en una situación así de seria?! ¡NO SE JODE CON ESO, PIERS!

Así estuvieron, corriendo y arrojándose cosas entre ellos hasta que los demás se percataron que el viejo se enteró de todo.

–Creo que ya lo notó– dijo Claire entreabriendo la puerta pero cerrándola al instante cuando un bisturí voló hacia ella– Sí, está enojado y creo que Piers será operado por él

– ¿Le sacará las tripas?– acotó Sheva entusiasmada. Tal vez por venganza contra el joven quien la golpeó muy duro.

–No seas así con Piers. Él no te ha hecho nada– agregó Leon frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¿Ah no? Pues, me tiró contra un poste de luz, intentó ahorcarme, me discrimina por negra…

–Pero si nosotros también hacemos eso, Sheva– dijo Claire alzando su mano hacia su amiga.

–Sí…lo sé– respondió amargada y con la cara alargada.

A todo esto, la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando un Chris furioso y con la vena de la frente a punto de reventar. Los tres lo saludaron con la mano en alto y una sonrisa amplia fingida.

–Hey, Chris. Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos– dijo sonriente Leon pero el mayor los tomó a todos de sus ropajes y los tiró dentro de la habitación. Éstos cayeron de boca contra el suelo, justo delante de Piers con un golpe en el ojo.

–Empiecen a hablar, ahora– Chris cruzó sus brazos, mirándolos desde la altura de su cuerpo, destacándose por sentir como superior por estar parado delante de todos. Incluso imponía miedo, respeto y nerviosismo.

–Emm…– Sheva intentó aclararse la garganta pero Chris la fulminó con la mirada que decidió mejor no hablar para no meter la pata.

–Fue mi culpa, Chris. Yo los involucré en todo esto. Perdón– saltó Piers arrepentido, agachando la mirada para no verlo porque terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba. Apretó los ojos abrazándose a sí mismo con suavidad.

–Porque andabas desesperado, ¿no? Eso es una falta de respeto a tus superiores– seguía cruzados de brazos. La voz era distante y seria, firme se diría y a Piers le estaba ganando la tristeza. Ya no podía soportarlo, apuró su marcha y salió de la habitación evitando tener aunque sea un mínimo contacto con aquel hombre. Sin siquiera intentar respirar su mismo aire. Sólo se marchó tapándose el rostro con su pañuelo verdoso. A Claire se la notaba desanimada, tal vez por el estado de Piers en ese momento. Así que salió tras él sin importarle las trabas que su hermano le ponía para que no se vaya con él. Sheva la siguió apurada y tomaron el pasillo por donde Piers había estado. Leon fue el único que permaneció allí junto con Chris, cuando éste lo miró, negó con los brazos cruzados y retirándose de la sala, agregó: _"No tienes derecho a golpearlo de esa manera". _

Chris agachó la mirada, observando fijo al suelo con indeterminación. Luego se escuchó un portazo cargado de molestias y odio detrás de él.

–_Yo check it out i've got a plan_…– comenzó a cantar Piers parándose en el escenario con la banda detrás de sí–_ Here's my intention_

–_The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation_– siguió un joven por ahí.

Por la puerta grande entraron los otros tres contemplando todos a su alrededor. Era un tanto extraño pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que sigan con la canción.

–_It's not what i'm used to…just wanna try you on_– seguía Claire acercándose a algunas chicas de por ahí y poniéndose de espaldas a ella para ser tomada como rehén entre sus manos.

–_I'm curious for you, CAUGHT MY ATTENTION!–_ Sheva rozaba la nariz de una joven de por ahí.

Leon ahora se paseaba entre otros hombres llevándose consigo el estribillo– _I kissed a boy and they liked it. Got all the honeys the club excited. I kissed a boy just to start shit homeboy was not about it._

Entre todos estos festejos un tanto desviados, llega el temido por todos por la puerta principal.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?– dijo enarcando una ceja y dando un paso al frente para contemplar toda esa fiesta.

Todos quedaron con "póker face" al ver al rubio entrando por esa puerta y encontrárnosle en tan penosa situación.

–_Sorry for party rockin'!_– exclamaron todos alzando sus copas con bebidas alcohólicas mientras saltaban al compás de la música bailable y bajos las luces de neón multicolores.


	13. Chapter 13

Volviéndose sobre sus pasos, el mayor corría por los pasillos buscando a su compañero y así disculparse con él. Por allí y por allá lo buscaba desesperado pero no lo encontraba. Resignado, decidió a buscar a los demás que, para sorpresa suya, estaban bailando entre tanta gente en el comedor. Lo dedujo porque se escuchaban gritos y música a todo volumen, acompañadas de luces de colores estroboscópicas.

– ¿Y éstos ahora qué mierda están haciendo?– se dijo para sí corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió se encontró con su hermana abrazada a otros hombres, entre ellos, Wesker. Piers, con una corbata en la cabeza, bailaba con botella en mano en el escenario. Leon y Sheva, mientras tanto, se perdían entre la gente. La maldita gente que se movía desproporcionadamente en toda la sala. Tragos, cotillón, incluso algunas insinuaciones hacia otras personas. Esto fue el colmo para el capitán, fue primero a por su hermana. La trajo del brazo y se la llevó hacia donde estaba Leon y Sheva para llevárselos del brazo también. Cuando fue a buscar al menor, éste se percató de su presencia y se mezcló entre la gente que iba y venía de la cocina. Lo siguió, claro que arrastrando a los otros tres por todo el piso, usándolos como trapeador. Recorrió pasillos, habitaciones, saunas, la cocina, la proa incluso la pileta con los demás a cuestas. Hasta que Leon pudo frenar esa maníaca carrera por todo el barco.

–Deberías dejarlo solo a Piers. Él ahora está más tranquilo sin tu estúpida presencia, Chris– y de un saque se logró quitar aquella pesada mano de su extremidad.

–Él sigue siendo un soldado bajo mi comando y debe obedecer todas mis órdenes– se recriminó él amagando tomar el brazo del agente pero éste fue más rápido y esquivo el agarre de cuervo del mayor.

–Sí, debe seguir tus órdenes pero en las filas de la B.S.A.A. Aquí no tiene por qué seguir tus estúpidas órdenes.

Chris rechinó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos con odio y soltó los brazos de las otras dos mujeres.

–Ya déjalo tranquilo. Para eso terminamos aquí, para unas vacaciones merecidas. Ya suficiente tuvimos de tus mandatos, Chris– agregó la morena frotándose la muñeca con suavidad.

No dijo nada, se fue así sin más. Dándole la espalda a los otros tres con indiferencia pero, por lo visto, con la idea de buscar al chico.

–Déjenlo, es normal en él. Luego se le pasa. De seguro está de mal humor– acotó Claire suspirando luego. Miró a los otros dos con la sonrisa caída, pudo sentir la vergüenza que su hermano le hizo pasar en pleno festejo. En esa, el barco dio una fuerte sacudida que hizo caer a todos en el barco.

–Mierda, se sacudió el barco– dijo la pelirroja sentada en el suelo, con los ojos como plato por semejante temblor. Leon y Sheva la miraron con cara seria, sin emociones. Ella supuso que debió ser por la idiotez que dijo, ¡claro que se movió el barco!

–Sí, verdaderamente te caíste de la cuna– habló Leon revoleando los ojos. Se puso de pie sacudiendo la suciedad de sus prendas y le sonrió a la nada. En realidad, a la "nada" misma no. Sino a una mujer que se acercaba con una botella de ron en manos– Esto se pone cada vez más bueno– justo cuando quiso irse, una mano le tomó el cuello de la remera y lo devolvió a su lugar anterior.

–Tenemos que buscar a Piers. No quiero que Chris termine haciendo ve tú a saber qué con él.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– Leon abrió grande los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¡A que puede pegarle de nuevo, imbécil!– y le dio una abofeteada en la mejilla derecha. Sheva le siguió el juego y la completó abofeteando al rubio en la otra mejilla.

– ¡Mal pensado!– exclamó la morena sin entender por qué lo había golpeado. Leon ahora se encontraba refregándose el rostro dolido, sin entender a qué se debían esos golpes. Y para colmo, una patada en sus partes íntimas para dejarlo recostado en el suelo con los testículos en la garganta.

–Me…quedé sin…el día del padre…– susurró el rubio con las manos en esa zona, inflando las mejillas y con la respiración contenida.

–A ese ritmo, nunca lo tendrás– mencionó Sheva dándole la espalda al tan adolorido agente.

– ¿Lo dices por lo virgen?– Claire dijo con una sonrisa, apuntándole con el dedo como muestra de estar de acuerdo.

–Exacto– chocaron las palmas riendo al unísono.

Piers sentado sobre la baranda que daba a la parte alta del hotel. Era una especie de terraza pero a cielo abierto. Contemplaba el mar, se veía verdaderamente hermoso desde ese punto. Llevó una mano adonde había sido golpeado. Le dolía a morir, cada vez más. Se hinchó de una manera considerable y el color púrpura bajo su ojo era más intenso que hace unos minutos atrás. Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos para inhalar el aire fresco por el mar que sus fosas lograron captar con la ruptura de las olas. Cuando exhaló, sintió unas pisadas detrás de él. Sonaban firmes y pesadas, temió por voltear y que sea quien menos quería ver en ese entonces.

–Piers– se escuchó calmado, arrepentido. Se le notaba en la voz cuando alguien carga con algo que de lo que no debió hacer o decir, así se escuchaba.

– ¿Qué quieres?– respondió el menor aún de espaldas. Desde abajo se escuchó un grito, de seguro era el capitán del barco avisando que estaban llegando a destino.

–Vengo a disculparme por lo que hice. Realmente estoy…– no terminó que Piers ya estaba hablando en su defensa.

–No pienso perdonarte por haberme tratado así. Mucho menos que te aproveches de tu puesto. Estás abusando de tu poder– lo señalaba en cada palabra que decía declarándolo culpable, descargando el peso del hecho sólo para Chris. En efecto, ahora tenía un motivo para sentirse mal consigo mismo.

–Pero Piers…– respondió con los labios caídos, alzando sus manos hacia frente suyo. Encaminándose al menor continuó aunque la voz sonaba menos potente que antes– ¿Cómo quieres que no reaccione así cuando me hiciste semejante broma? ¿Eh?

–No es motivo– negó con la cabeza– ¿Sabes? Mejor vete y déjame solo. No tengo ganas de hablar, y mucho menos contigo.

Iba a voltear sin más que decir pero Chris lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo al joven por los hombros y la cintura.

–Perdóname, chico. Realmente no merecías que recibas semejante paliza por algo tan tonto– lo soltó de repente y giró para volverse por sus pasos. El joven se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, siguiéndolo con la vista cuando bajó las escaleras. Lo meditó tranquilo unos segundos antes de salir tras él y seguirlo. Cuando por fin lo encontró, volvió a colgarse de su cuello como solía hacer siempre.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo– suspiró pesadamente volviendo a su perfil serio.

–Donde todo comenzó, Chrishi– el joven se sonría alegre.

– ¿Desde cuándo me dices "Chrishi"?– puso énfasis en la última palabra como con disgusto.

–Desde ahora y te callas o te golpeo– amenazó serio, apretando el cuello del mayor.

El contrario rió alto y dijo: _Claro, tú y cuántos más._

Y con sólo un empujón, Chris rodó escaleras abajo, golpeándose la cabeza, doblándose los pies y con varios traumatismos en todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Yo solo basto, capitán!– bajó rápidamente riendo a carcajadas aunque en el fondo, se lo merecía por viejo amargado y abusivo.

Mientras Leon, Claire y Sheva paseaban en busca del menor, alguien de estatura diminuta se les acercó corriendo .Era joven, atractiva, eso hay que admitirlo, y, sobre todo, muy amable. Para susto de los mayores, le tomó el brazo a Claire y se la sacudía con alegría.

– ¡Claire! ¡Claire!– exclamaba alegre. Como con un niño cuando encuentra a su madre.

– ¿Y a ti quién te conoce?– respondía aterrorizada por la manera de saludar de aquella mujer.

–Chris, tu hermano– ella se sonreía convencida de que la pelirroja la reconocería.

–No, no te conozco y suéltame– tiró para zafarse de la mano de aquella pitufa.

–Pero yo sí. Chris me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Dijo que eras una gran persona, amable, divertida y…– se detuvo para ver cómo la pelirroja se apuntaba al ojo con una navaja y una sonrisa de estúpida– excéntrica.

–Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás– decía Leon palmando la espalda de la pelirroja debido a que se había ahogado con una mosca.

–Sí...claro. Por cierto, me llamo Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers– ella se sonreía a todo momento, con las manos sobre su pecho, acobijándolas avergonzada.

– ¿Quién mierdas te preguntó?– Sheva saltó agresiva y sin motivo. Mientras que la morena peleaba a la menor, Chris llegaba agotado, por tener a Piers a cuestas como un koala en su espalda.

– ¿Rebecca?– preguntó el mayor levantando una ceja y con la boca entreabierta, parecía que le iban a entrar moscas o algo así.

– ¿Chris?– a la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos, su expresión era de felicidad absoluta y desbordante. Salió corriendo hacia el mayor, cuando se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, una patada la tiró hacia atrás.

– ¡Aléjate de él, perra!– exclamó Piers clavando las uñas en el pecho del mayor con cara de gata hecha una fiera.

– ¡Mierda, Piers! ¡Déjame de clavar las uñas!– Exclamó Chris agitándose para sacarse de encima al menor.

–Jaja, nope– rió el menor hasta que la risa se le fue con un gemido porque Chris corrió de espaldas a una pared para golpear al menor– ¡Auch!

Ahora era el mayor quien reía a carcajadas aún con el chico sobre su espalda. El capitán del barco llamó una vez a su tripulación. Avisándole que estaban llegando a destino. A todo esto, el grupo saltó de alegría, exceptuando a Sheva quien ahora estaba un poco decaída.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sheva?– dijo Leon acercándosele para abrazarla.

–Es que dentro de poco tendremos que separarnos porque tengo que volver a la central de África– decía agachando la mirada, con una vaga lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Claire se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente, lo mismo hizo Leon y Piers, bajándose de la espalda de su capitán. Ambos hombres la abrazaron fuertemente, casi asfixiándola. En cambio, Chris sólo miraba. Sin atreverse a abrazarla luego de todo lo que pasó durante ese viaje. Recordó que eran compañeros, de esos que nunca se separarían y le ofreció a cambio, una propuesta bastante tentadora.

–Puedes ir a América cuando te lo propongas. Daré órdenes para que te lleven cuando tú lo decidas– a todo esto sonreía amplio y corrió hacia ellos para un abrazo grupal efusivo. Tampoco era tan grupal porque Rebecca había quedado fuera del círculo, y tampoco querían que participara en ese abrazo.

– ¿Y yo…–no la dejaron terminar que la mandaron a callar con un grito grosero.

Ya pasado algunos minutos, la gente se movilizaba agitada para bajar del barco y encaminarse a sus destinos. Chris salió tomando la mano de la morena y de su hermana, llevándola a la arrastra con su correteo feroz. Mientras que Leon, Rebecca y Piers los seguían para no perderlos de vista. Así hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Josh, otro soldado de la misma rama que Sheva. Allí la esperaba con una camioneta cargada de varios agentes, entre ellos, algunos amigos de allí.

Él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como a alguien que no haya visto desde hace años. Incluso casi se desnuca por caer contra el suelo, cosa que Piers cruzaba los dedos para que sucediese. Chris notó su actitud y le sacudió la nuca con una cachetada.

– ¿Y eso por qué?– preguntó el menor sobándose la nuca.

–Porque sé en lo que estás pensando– cruzó los brazos y frunció el entrecejo, Piers notó su actitud por lo que miró hacia otro lado sino quería ganarse otro golpe. En efecto, se lo ganó por volver a cruzar los dedos.

–Te tengo una gran noticia, Sheva– dijo el moreno a su compañera, tomándola por los brazos. Justo entonces, el silbido del barco sonó estruendoso, aturdiendo a algunas personas. Incluyendo a Chris que, por la edad, no le funcionaba bien los oídos.

–Creo que tenemos que volver, sino nos dejan aquí– Leon volteó hacia el barco y volvió la mirada a sus compañeros. A lo que todos asintieron. Cuando iban dirigiéndose al barco, Piers se detuvo unos instantes, volteó corriendo hacia la morena y la abrazó con fuerza, casi estrujándola con la intensidad de su abrazo.

–Te voy a extrañar, negra– le dijo sobre el hombro de la morocha, a lo que se sonrió amplio y le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera.

–Yo igual, puto– apretó fuerte su cuello. Arrugando un poco aquel pañuelo que tanto le gustaba usar– Recuerda que a Chris no le gustas– soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos del menor. La mirada asesina junto con un tic en la ceja.

–Es broma, aprovecha cuando esté ebrio.

–Eso ya lo tengo en claro, Sheva– golpeó suavemente su hombro, con una sonrisa divertida.

–Ah, y no olvides alejarlo del alcohol. Es su perdición. Al igual que las tangas.

–Sí, Sheva. No dejaré que Leon vuelva a usar una porque, sino, sale babeando tras él– asentía el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y soltó una risa bastante divertido.

–Cuídalo, eso es lo más importante– sonrieron ambos viéndolo allá arriba, junto a su hermana y compañeros. Sonreía, era raro verlo así ya que siempre estaba serio pero, justo ahora, era otra persona. Una persona diferente y bastante agradable. Quitando la imagen de tirar a Leon al agua como lo hizo hace un rato. Así subió el rubio, empapado de pies a cabeza acompañado de risas estrepitosas. Luego de unos minutos, Piers saludó al resto de sus compañeros de otra rama y subió por la trampilla del barco.

Desde la cubierta del barco, saludaban agitadamente con sus manos a los miembros de la central de la B.S.A.A de África. Los demás los imitaban, cuando por fin marcharon rumbo a su casa giraron y fueron directo a la habitación que alquilaron, cada uno a su respectiva cama para descansar luego de haber estado enfiestados, hablando de todos menos Chris, claro. Todos dormían plácidamente, todos menos Chris quien estaba pensando, mirando al techo con las manos sobre su abdomen. Meditó la situación y lo que pasó en el comedor. Podría ser que estuvieran en peligro allí en ese barco.

–Hey, Piers– decía sacudiendo el brazo del menor quien estaba de costado durmiendo con tanta serenidad en la cama de al lado–Despiértate, Piers. Quiero hablarte de algo.

El menor volteó la cabeza para mirar a su capitán con los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello desaliñado. Parpadeó varias veces y giró completo hacia el mayor– ¿Qué sucede, capitán?– dijo refregándose el ojo.

–Tengo miedo– murmuró por lo bajo.

– ¿De qué?– respondió el menor levantando la cabeza para poner su brazo como soporte.

–De que Wesker termine haciendo de las suyas en este barco.

–No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Ahora, vete a dormir, capitán– giró nuevamente su cuerpo y quedó quieto como piedra.

Chris se lo quedó viendo por unos momentos. Suspiró pesadamente volviéndose hacia el techo, tapando sus ojos con su brazo por encima de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos pero al instante los abrió por los ronquidos de la pelirroja.

–Me cago en la puta…

Pasada dos horas. Todos estaban despiertos, listos para divertirse un rato más en el crucero. Salieron así para encaminarse junto con Rebecca a la proa donde allí estaba la piscina de grandes dimensiones y algunas barras para tomar algo. Chris y Leon fueron a la barra a tomar algunos tragos mientras que Claire, Piers y Rebecca competían en clavados. Claire, con un giro al aire, logró un clavado de diez. Acto seguido, fue Rebecca quien se atrevió a hacer uno pero del revés y con varios giros. Así llevó a cabo un perfecto clavado a lo que todos aplaudieron. Ahora le tocaba al menor, tomó aire y dio un salto alto, girando con las piernas estiradas frente a sus narices. Luego de posicionarse, iba cayendo girando sobre su propio eje hasta dar justo en un salvavidas y entrar por el orificio. A todo esto, la gente lo ovacionaba y le aplaudía con fuertemente.

-Superen eso– dijo con una sonrisa de victoria para luego dirigirse hacia los mayores. Captando la atención de varias chicas del lugar al salir con su cuerpo tonificado y trabajado. Él reía ante un par de chicas que se acercaron ansiosas y exaltadas a pedirle una foto.

–Claro– respondió el menor con una sonrisa amplia al posar para la foto. Ya finalizada la sesión, siguió su camino para irse con los mayores a tomar algo. Se sentó al lado del castaño y se pidió un poco de gaseosa. Los otros rieron al verlo así, incluso hacían bromas en voz alta.

– ¿En serio que tomas eso?– alegó Chris apuntando con la mano que sostenía su vaso con licor.

–Va contra mi moral, Chris– respondió el joven dándole un sorbo al trago pero mirando al castaño por encima, con ojos fijos e intimidantes– No quiero terminar en un bar ebrio para que un chico me encuentre en ese estado y me diga que soy miembro de la B.S.A.A

–Vete a la mierda– contestó Chris volteando y quejándose para darle la espalda y darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

– ¡Choca esos cinco, chico! Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer enojar al viejo– Leon alzó la mano para estrecharla con Piers por detrás de Chris.

–Son unos idiotas.

Por tercera vez, el barco sacudió su cuerpo bruscamente. Luego, una sombra se proyectó desde lo más alto del barco. Era negra y, por el reflejo, llevaba gafas.

– ¡WESKER!–gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El rubio rió como maníaco y miró fijo a cada uno de sus enemigos. Luego les apuntó hacia la cubierta principal, declarando entre risas malévolas.

–Dentro de poco tiempo, todo esto volará en miles de pedazos. Y todo por no pagarme lo que prometiste, Piers– entonces señaló al menor.

– ¿Qué no le pagaste?– Chris giró la mirada hacia el menor, enarcando una ceja y con un mar de dudas en su rostro.

–Emmm…–dijo sobándose la nuca y agachando la mirada.

– ¡Te mato, Piers!– exclamó Claire sujetando al menor por el cuello, sacudiéndolo como sanguijuela hasta quedar negro por la falta de aire.

Entonces, el rubio presionó una especie de detonador donde comenzaría a estallar la parte delantera del barco, así seguía destruyéndose todo, las habitaciones salían despedazadas, las llamas arrasaban con todo a su paso. Aterrados, la población corría en dirección contraria al incendio, despavorida gritaba por ayuda incluso se atropellaban entre ellos. Chris y Claire quedaron estupefactos ante aquellas explosiones que no quedó más remedio que correr al igual que los demás. Así hasta llegar a la punta del barco, donde no quedaba salida ante lo que se avecina. Las llamas llegaban desesperadas, se sentía el calor cerca de sus cuerpos hasta que una última explosión cercana hizo reaccionar al agente y al capitán. Tomando, Leon, a Claire y Chris a Piers y Rebecca para saltar al agua y caer en ella junto con los pedazos que quedaron del lujo donde pasaban el día. Pasaban las horas y ellos no salían del agua, era como si ya no estuvieran aquí.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Bueno, queridos lectores. Aquí está el final de "Revuelta a casa". Trágico, ¿no? Espero que se hayan divertido con esta historia. Nos leeremos pronto. Lamento la tragedia pero no todas las lindas historias tienen un final feliz, ¿o sí?**

**Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
